<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth The Weight by canary986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063332">Worth The Weight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986'>canary986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and Lifting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edging, Eventual Smut, F/F, Filth, Fluff, Fucking, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thirsty Ann Walker (1803-1854)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The modern day Anne/Ann gym ficlit that no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and Lifting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warm Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic writer &amp; poster - Hope you like it, if you feel like leaving a comment that would be cool!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a grey Thursday morning when Ann’s alarm beeped, it rudely interrupted one of the best night’s sleep she’d had in a long while. She batted the off button and slowly began to drag herself out of bed. It was cold and she could hear the rain hitting the window as she padded to the bathroom. <em>Ugh, who’s idea was it to get up early and go to the gym today?</em> she thought as she sleepily wrestled herself into her sports bra and top. Truth be told, Ann hadn’t stepped foot inside a gym for years. She hated it. Despised it. But, after starting her new job at the local primary school, Tim, one of her colleagues in the art department, had given her a free 7 day pass to the local gym. It all started with an innocent conversation during break time. She’d found herself in the staff room with Tim and a huge void of uncomfortable silence. As she waited for the kettle to boil (seriously, why did it seem to take ten hours to boil when you needed to leave quickly?) she had to fill in the silence by asking a mundane question about what his hobbies were – he mentioned the gym and her feigned interest must have been believable as it ended with him promising to email her across a free pass. The kettle clicked, coffee was made and Ann made a hasty retreat.</p><p>Her trainers squeaked on the gym’s polished floor, another sign she wasn’t a regular, she thought. Barely even worn and still gleaming white. She trudged over to the spin bikes and picked the one on the end, closest to the wall and started peddling. The gym was empty and Ann was glad of this, she could be in and out and no one would even notice. She started off her cycle focused, determined, this was the start of her taking care of herself, getting in shape, new me etc. But soon her mind wandered to whether her favourite bakery was open yet. Surely getting up this early and actually making it through the doors of the gym had already earned her a croissant? If she left now, she could be back home in bed with warm pastries and coffee in 30 minutes. Good plan, she thought.</p><p>She slowed her pace and was just about to stop when her eyes drifted over to the weights corner. It was dimly lit with mirrored walls. A tower of free-weights stood proudly, there were a couple of weight benches and one barbell rack. She really didn’t mean to stare but the woman caught her eye immediately. When had she come in? Had she been here this whole time and Ann hadn’t noticed? Her eyes drifted slowly upwards, taking in the tall, strong and <em>very</em> handsome woman clad in impossibly short shorts. She could make out every muscle curve in her strong legs. She tried her hardest not to focus on the bead of sweat formed from exertion that was travelling down from the woman’s temple and disappearing beneath the collar of her white t-shirt. <em>Her almost much too tight t-shirt</em>. Her biceps stretched the fabric taut and Ann could faintly make out the outline of her muscular torso underneath. She swallowed, her brain slowly returning to the room. How long had she been staring? Her heart stopped and her mouth went dry when the woman suddenly locked eyes with her in the mirror and winked looking <em>smug as fuck.</em></p><p>Ann felt her cheeks burn and immediately looked away, feeling embarrassed. She concentrated on peddling, the screen read 4km. Perfect. Just 1 more km and she’ll hot foot it out of here and to the bakery. Good plan.</p><p>That last kilometre went on forever. Ann’s mind raced, her heart willed her to look back in the woman’s direction but her brain fought the urge. <em>Just keep peddling, Ann. </em>Her legs burned from the effort and sweat gathered in her blonde hair, surely that’s two croissants worth now, she thought.</p><p>A loud grunt snapped her out of her internal thoughts and her eyes shot across the room. The woman was straining, heavy weights loaded on the barbell. Each time she lifted it over her head she made a sound that made Ann’s core clench. It was a mixture between a sharp exhale and an involuntary moan and, in that moment, all Ann could think about was whether the same noises would escape those lips with her head buried between the woman’s strong, muscular thighs. <em>Good lord. </em></p><p>The counter clocked to 5km and Ann practically fell off the bike with her urgency to leave. She hurried down to the changing rooms in desperate need of a cold shower.</p><p>It was still raining when Ann left the gym, she made a quick dash across the road and briskly walked to the bakery. She hurried inside and shook off her jacket, letting the rain drops scatter on the floor. Thankfully there wasn’t a queue so she headed straight to the counter, <em>excellent, I can be back home in no time</em> Ann thought to herself. She ordered a latte and two croissants to take away and waited patiently at the end of the counter. Mesmerised by the smell of fresh coffee and the noise of the ovens baking batches of loaves, Ann didn’t hear the door open and close behind her. She was in her own world, until she felt a small brush of air behind her left ear, followed by a low voice,</p><p>“Well, well, well”. Ann turned around to find herself looking straight into those deep brown eyes and getting instantly flushed. “Twice in one morning!” the woman drawled, “how fortunate”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stretch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, thank you to everyone who commented! You made a girl blush. </p><p>Now, I'm treating you all to an early morning update because I don't know about you, but I like to read my smut with a coffee to start the day... </p><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman smiled and held out her hand, “I’m Anne.”</p><p>Gripping her hand gently, Ann replied, “Oh, me too! Nice to meet you”</p><p>“Haven’t seen you around the gym before” Anne said, before dropping her tone an octave lower, leaning in to Ann before adding, “I’d have remembered…”</p><p>Ann could feel her words vibrate through her whole body – <em>come on, Ann, pull yourself together, you’re acting like a teenager. </em>“No, that was my first time actually. Can’t say I enjoyed myself much though, I’m afraid! It’s not really my thing”</p><p>“Shame” Said Anne. “Look, if you ever need any pointers or want a workout buddy, I’m always in there between 5am and 6am.” She leant in again, closing the distance between them even further before finishing with, “I’d love to spot you” And with that, she picked up her black coffee from the counter, winked at Ann with more than a hint of cockiness and was swiftly out the door, her black coat billowing behind her in the wind.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Ann’s legs were like lead. She winced as she climbed out of bed to get ready for work. She’d overslept to meet Anne at the gym, but truthfully she had no intention of going back there today. Sure, it was nice to be flirted with, but she wasn’t interested in ACTUALLY weight training. That was for other people, proper gym goers, people who enjoyed physical torture. No thanks. She put the coffee on to brew and packed her bag for the day. It was nearly the end of term so thankfully the day’s lessons weren’t particularly taxing. Lucky, since muscles in her legs, muscles she didn’t even know she had, ached.</p><p>The day turned out to be pretty enjoyable, teaching the kids about primary colours and trying not to laugh while watching them get paint all over themselves. She was walking to her car at the end of the day when she bumped into Tim.</p><p>“Hi Ann! How are you getting on at the gym?”</p><p>“Oh, great! Yeah really enjoying it, thanks” Ann lied.</p><p>“You know they do classes, you should check them out”</p><p>“Oh right, great, yeah I’ll take a look. See you on Monday.” <em>Hmm. Sweating profusely with other people, pretending we’re enjoying ourselves? No thanks. </em></p><p>“They do some chilled ones too. It’s not all ‘no pain no gain’, you know” Tim said with a smirk as he got into his car.</p><p>She got home, dropped her bag off at the bottom of the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. She switched her laptop on and opened the fridge, reaching for the bottle of wine she’d been thinking about the whole drive back from work. It was halfway through glass #2 when her mind wandered back to her encounter with Anne yesterday. A shiver ran through her body and she squeezed her legs tightly together involuntarily. <em>She really was fucking handsome and that sultry voice? She could listen to her talk all day long</em>. Maybe she could pop back, pretend she’d left her bag in a locker, something innocent, just to bump into her again. She rolled her eyes, knowingly. “FINE!” Ann exclaimed out loud to the empty kitchen. She sighed and looked up the class schedule. Intense Interval Training? <em>Nope.</em> Circuit Training? <em>Nah.</em> Stretch? <em>Hmm, hang on. This one sounds relaxing. </em>The summary was a mixture of yoga, pilates and stretches to help calm the mind and the body. This is exactly what she needed, no distractions of one particular sweaty, strong, impossibly sexy woman, plus she might actually enjoy this one, she could do with a bit of relaxation. She finished her glass of wine and clicked the ‘book’ button for the class in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Her alarm went off at 8am, the class was at 9am so at least a more reasonable hour for a weekend. She got dressed in a loosely fitted white top and her bright purple yoga pants and fastened her blonde curls into a bun. She felt positive as she quickly ate some toast and downed a cup of tea before rushing out the door. Traffic was a nightmare, all the lights were red and then, to top it off, Ann had to circle the car park three times before she found a space. She ran up the steps as quickly as she could, scanned in her pass and made her way to the upstairs room, five minutes late. Opening the door, she could see the room was almost full, she contemplated turning around and leaving when an all too familiar voice broke through her thoughts.</p><p>“Glad you could join us, Ann. There’s a spare mat right here at the front”</p><p>It was Anne. That Anne. Unbelievably sexy Anne. And she was pointing to the mat right next to hers. At the front of the room. Of the class SHE was teaching.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next sixty minutes were torture.</p><p>Anne was smooth in her movements, smooth in her teaching, everything about this woman was so fucking smooth. When she held a plank pose and the veins in her arms popped, Ann was so close to her, she could see the sweat glistening on her forearms. She couldn’t hear anything else but the blood roaring in her ears. She had to look away when Anne went into a downward dog, thrusting her bum in the air and flexing her thigh muscles.</p><p>At the end of the class came the meditation, sitting cross legged, everyone closed their eyes and listened to Anne’s voice to guide them. Ann tried, she really did, but she couldn’t stop shuffling. The ache between her legs getting unbearable, she recrossed her legs. No use. She finally opened her eyes to catch Anne looking at her with a soft smile on her lips. Her eyebrows almost furrowed in playful concern. She mouthed “Are you alright?” silently. Ann nodded her head and couldn’t help the smile that spread right across her face. She’d managed to keep up with most of the movements, she felt the familiar feeling of sore muscles but it almost felt good this time. <em>Maybe this is working?</em></p><p>Ann rolled up her mat and helped Anne gather the rest. As she got up, she realised just how hard she’d been working. “Bloody hell, one hour with you and I can’t walk properly!” Anne’s eyes instantly twinkled and she raised her right eyebrow ever so slightly. It was a good half a second before Ann realised what she’d said. “Oh” A deep blush rising up her face “I just meant, you know, this…” gesturing vaguely around her. <em>Shut up, Ann. </em></p><p>Anne chuckled walking them over to the storage cupboard to deposit the mats, clearly revelling in the effect she was having on Ann. She locked the cupboard and turned to face her. She looked down to Ann’s lips and back up to her eyes, biting her bottom lip slightly. “Well, I hope to see you again next week?”</p><p>“Oh, I...” Ann smiled. “…I think I’ll come before then.” And she walked out the door, leaving Anne with her mouth practically hanging open at the innuendo.</p><p>As she got to her car, she could already feel her damp arousal coating her underwear. She was positively feral with need after enduring the last hour. She drove straight home and closed her front door. Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, she made her way upstairs and got into bed. Her breathing already quickening with anticipation, her right hand made a path downwards, across her sternum, towards the waistband of her yoga pants. This wouldn’t take long, the whole class had basically been foreplay. Her mind wandered to Anne with her dark brown hair, the loose strands that escaped her bun and clung to her face with sweat. How she’d like to get her hands in that hair, weave her fingers into it and hold on tight, while Anne fucked her. Ann moaned, her clit pulsated at her filthy thoughts. She needed this release and she needed it now. Anne was driving her wild. The first touch of her fingertips to her clit were electric. Already coated in her arousal, her fingers slipped against her core easily and she could already feel her first wave peaking. She couldn’t be sure if she’d ever been this turned on. Her other hand covered her breast and teased her hard nipple between her fingers, Ann moaned again while her right hand sped up between her legs. She closed her eyes, imagined her hand was Anne’s. That Anne was touching her. It was almost too much. It was only another few seconds before she arched upwards as her orgasm crashed into her. Crying out loud, she came. Hard.</p><p>She rested the back of her arm across her forehead and laughed, breathlessly. <em>Fuck. </em></p><p>When she had fully returned to her body, she reached across to her alarm clock and set it, bright and early for 4:30am. She’d need to wash her gym kit first, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had originally planned for this to only be 3 chapters but let's see how we get on...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't plan on having an update ready today, but I couldn't sleep, so here we are. </p><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann arrived at the gym in a playful mood. She ran up the steps, two at a time and walked through the door. It was still dark outside, she checked her watch, 4:58 am, two minutes early. She scanned in her pass and quietly walked into the empty main room. She had half filled her water bottle from the cooler when she heard someone enter the room behind her.  </p><p>“You’re keen!” Anne said with a huge grin on her face. She was delighted to see Ann standing before her, looking radiant, if not a little sleepy. <em>Were those unicorns on her leggings? </em>How could this woman be so fucking cute and at the same time drive her so feral? She couldn’t decide if she wanted to wrap her up in her arms and keep her safe from the world or tear her clothes off and explore every inch of her body with her tongue. <em>Both? Both.</em></p><p>Ann smiled. <em>She’s staring at me again.</em> “Good morning! I thought I’d take you up on your offer since you were so full of yourself the other day.” She teased.</p><p>“Oh, I see how it is” Anne’s face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. This was going to be fun.</p><p>“Well, go on then. Show me what you can do, handsome” Was that a blush she could see on Anne’s face?</p><p>Anne grinned from ear to ear, winked and led Ann to the other side of the gym. She couldn’t resist the opportunity for a bit of showing off especially when Ann seemed so into it. Knowing she excelled at weighted squats, she thought this was perfect. She could squat impressively heavy but still remain in control. Hell, she could try and make it look easy. Ann watched as Anne stood under the barbell on the rack, loaded with multicoloured plates. She shuffled her feet, rolled her shoulders, prepared herself. Anne was wearing her trademark black shorts with a black sleeveless vest this time, showing off her toned arms. It was distracting. Her calves tensed as she tucked her head under the barbell and lifted it to balance on her shoulders. She took two steps back and started her set. Ann watched as she slowly descended and stood up straight again. Her shorts rode up an inch higher every time she reached the lowest point, showing more of the skin on her sculpted legs. <em>I want my head between those thighs. </em>Sweat gathered on Anne’s top lip and her breathing deepened. As she became more fatigued she started making that noise. The noise. The noise that was the start of all this. Each time she rose up from her squat, she made a breathy exhale mixed with a soft grunt. Ann realised that Anne wasn’t even doing this on purpose, she likely didn’t even realise the filthy scenarios that Ann had imagined that noise being present. <em>Good lord. </em></p><p>“You’re very good at that, I’m impressed” Ann said trying to make it stop, she was getting too turned on. “Maybe I could get my hands on something now?”</p><p>“I’ve got some things in mind” Anne said almost inaudibly with a smirk.</p><p>Anne walked past the rack, bent over and manoeuvred a weight bench into place. She looked determined, chewing her lip in total concentration getting it in just right spot. Ann smiled at her. <em>You’re so fucking adorable when you do that.</em> Anne set the barbell rack and loaded some plates on. Ann watched as the muscles flexed in her arms as she tested everything was secure.  </p><p>“Nice and light to start, don’t want to wreck you too quickly”</p><p>Ann exhaled. <em>I want you to wreck me.</em> She nodded, positioning herself so she was on her back, arms gripping onto the barbell. Anne hovered over her at the top of the bench.</p><p>“Nice and slow, now” Anne whispered, her nose just nudging her ear. Ann shivered, her thoughts running rampant in her head.</p><p>“I’ve got you. If you need to drop it, don’t worry”</p><p>Ann lifted the barbell above her chest, it was heavy but not impossible. After 8 reps she re-racked the bar and let out the breath she had been holding. Sweat gathered at her hairline partly from the effort but mostly from the tension.</p><p>“Ok, that was great but next time try and keep your shoulders level. Here, I’ll help”</p><p>Anne placed her strong, warm hands on Ann’s shoulders. Ann could feel her arousal soaking her underwear. <em>I want your hands all over me. </em></p><p>“Nice one! Want to make it a full set of 3?” Anne said, stuttering slightly when she noticed Ann’s nipples were fully erect and straining through her white t-shirt. Anne’s core twitched. <em>I am so fucking wet. </em></p><p>“No, let’s try something else” Ann felt flustered as she rose from the bench and walked over to the cable machine. The ache between her legs was getting desperate now, she wasn’t sure how long she could handle this close proximity.</p><p>“We’ll do some lateral pull downs, great idea” Anne said as she followed. Her eyes tracing the outline of Ann’s bum in her tight leggings. Biting her lip hard to distract herself from her utterly obscene thoughts. <em>God I want you. </em>She reached across Ann to set the weight and as she came back up, their torsos brushed. They both simultaneously inhaled at the touch. Standing so closely to each other, Anne’s breath tickled a loose strand of Ann’s blonde hair on her face. Ann looked up into Anne’s deep brown eyes and then down to her lips. Those lips that drove her wild with want. Anne wet them, slowly, teasingly and watched Ann’s pupils dilate. Breathing heavily, Ann tilted her chin a fraction. <em>Please kiss me before I explode.</em> Anne let out a groan and leaned in.</p><p>“Oh hi, Anne!” A voice cut through instantly and they both snapped apart. “Ready for the morning class? You’re never running late, losing your focus?” <em>Fuck off, Sue. </em></p><p>“Morning Sue, yes, go upstairs and start stretching, I’ll be up in 2 minutes!”</p><p>Anne turned to Ann, exhaled and bowed her head in frustration. “Ugh, sorry about this but good lord, how has it been an hour already? You’ve made me late.” Her eyebrow quirked as she laboured the word ‘late’.</p><p>“I’ll have to make it up to you. Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>They stood a little too long looking at each other before Anne finally broke away. She was almost out of the room before she turned back, “by the way, you look fucking hot in those leggings.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise there will be at least another chapter, I'm not entirely heartless!</p><p>Also, fun fact, Sue is a real person. My noisy next door neighbour who has interrupted every moment of everything since 2018.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You didn't think I'd make you wait for it, did you? </p><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry, we’re just about to close” Anne said without even looking up from the desk, disgruntled at the disorganisation of some people. Who turns up ten minutes before the gym closes? She sighed, put down her pen and looked up. <em>Oh.</em></p><p>“Hi” Said Ann, looking slightly dishevelled as it was raining hard outside. “Look I know we said tomorrow, but I’ve had a really shit day and I just wondered if maybe you’d like to grab a drink tonight?” Ann smiled and bit her bottom lip.</p><p>“Absolutely, I just have to finish up here and then lock up. Ten minutes? You can wait here if you like or I can meet you in the pub?”</p><p>“I’ll wait, if you don’t mind, it’s dreadful out there” Ann shook her umbrella to demonstrate.</p><p>“Of course, want to give me a hand? We can be out of here quicker then.” Anne got up and walked around the front desk. She smiled at Ann and rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to warm her up. The touch made Ann’s heart beat faster but it was also soothing, comforting. They pottered in the main gym, Ann helping set everything up ready for the next day, re-stacking the mats and helping to reset the machines.</p><p>“Great! I just need to do some quick paperwork and we can go.” Anne said, leading Ann back behind the front desk. Pointing to the couch, she said “Make yourself comfy. I won’t be long.”</p><p>Instead of sitting back at the front desk, Anne sat next to her on the couch. Ann watched her work, noticing that she poked her tongue out the corner of her mouth when she concentrated. <em>Adorable. </em>She was wearing her black framed reading glasses and her pen scribbled across the pages of the book. It looked like accounts but Ann didn’t want to be nosy. She quietly drummed her fingers on her legs, looking around the office. Her right pinky accidentally touched Anne’s bare left thigh.</p><p>Anne stopped scribbling. “If you’re going to distract me, this will take longer” she drawled with a devilish look in her eye.</p><p>“Oh.” Ann smirked as she placed her palm flat on Anne’s leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Sorry.”</p><p>Anne closed her accounts book. She sat back, rubbed her index finger over her bottom lip and smiled. “What am I going to do with you?” <em>Everything. I want to do everything with you.</em></p><p>Ann turned to face her on the couch, her eyes fixated on where Anne’s finger met her lip. <em>I want those fingers inside me. </em>She shuffled, acutely aware of the wetness between her legs. She leaned in, inches from Anne. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day” Ann whispered.</p><p>Anne exhaled. “The things you’re doing to me, Ann”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ann breathed “Like what?” <em>I want you to say it.</em></p><p>“I was so wet for you this morning, I could barely focus. All I wanted to do was push you up against the…” Ann couldn’t fucking wait any longer, she cut Anne off mid sentence and kissed her. It was electric, full to the brim with all the built up tension over the past two days. Anne kissed her back, hard. A moan escaped as she pressed further into her lips, her warm tongue gently touched Ann’s mouth. She welcomed it, their tongues brushing as Anne tilted her head to deepen the kiss even more. Breathing hard, Ann shifted to straddle Anne’s lap. She took Anne’s head in her hands, her fingers gripping around the back of her ears and in her hair. Anne moaned into another kiss, she rolled her hips up into Ann and moaned again, louder this time.</p><p>“Mmm” Anne said, pulling away ever so slightly. “I need to lock the door.” Mumbling against Ann’s mouth, “Hold on to me”. Anne put her arms around Ann’s waist and stood up, taking Ann with her. Ann instinctively held her arms around Anne’s neck and her legs around her torso, locking her ankles behind her back.</p><p>“Fuck, Ann” <em>I have thought about having you wrapped around me all day. </em></p><p>She moved them around the front desk and towards the double entrance doors, pressing Ann hard up against them. Ann let out a primal sound at the contact of Anne’s stomach against her core. Anne kissed her where her neck met her shoulder and ran her tongue up towards her ear before gently tugging on her earlobe with her teeth. She could feel Ann’s heat radiating from where they touched. She reached over, never breaking eye contact with Ann, and locked the door one handed.</p><p>“You smooth bastard” laughed Ann</p><p>Anne smiled and looked at her, their eyes almost black with want. Anne moved them back behind the desk again, heading towards the couch until the back of her legs hit the frame. She fell back down, with Ann still in her lap and, in unison, they started rolling their hips into each other slowly. Ann’s clit was so sensitive, the first touch of the seam of her underwear against it caused her to cry out.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to fuck you since I caught you looking at me, that morning. Don’t think I didn’t see you” Anne drawled, her breath hot in Ann’s ear. Ann felt herself get wetter hearing Anne’s words. <em>I’m not going to last long. </em></p><p>“I want to feel how wet you are, Ann.” <em>Oh fuck. </em></p><p>Ann could feel her clit pulse with that delicious sensation building up and up. She was so fucking turned on. She continued to grind against Anne, rubbing her wet clit slowly against the fabric. She was so close already</p><p>Anne licked the outline of Ann’s ear before whispering, “I want to bend you over every surface in this place and fuck you over and over”</p><p>Ann moaned, louder now. Was she really going to come before Anne had even touched her properly? “Oh fuck, Anne. I think I’m gonna..”</p><p>Anne made a noise so primal, she gripped Ann’s hips and ground into her. It tipped Ann right over the edge. She cried out, holding Anne’s head tightly to her chest, gripping on for dear life as her orgasm exploded through her. “Oh fuck.” Her hips continued to roll into Anne, drawing out every last aftershock. Anne, breathing heavily, watched Ann come apart in her lap. <em>You’re so beautiful when you come. </em></p><p>Ann’s breathing shallowed and she began to giggle. “Fucking hell.”</p><p>“I know. Did you just…? Without us even…?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Ann kissed her again, this time slowly. They kissed like this for what felt like hours until Ann could feel her arousal simmering again. She slid off Anne’s lap and onto her knees, quirking her eyebrow at Anne in a silent question. <em>Is this alright?</em></p><p>Anne nodded, her eyes barely open as her arousal flooded her brain at what was about to happen. <em>Fuck yes. </em>Ann ran her hands up Anne’s thighs, making Anne tense them in anticipation. <em>Oh my god, yes please. </em></p><p>“These legs, Anne. Do you even know about your legs?” Ann said as she ran her fingernails higher towards the waistband of Anne’s shorts.</p><p>“My legs?” Anne laughed</p><p>“They make me wet just looking at them, don’t act like you don’t know”</p><p>“I can’t say I know what you’re talking abou….” Ann lightly traced Anne’s core with her fingers through her shorts, instantly stopping Anne's ability to speak. She was done talking. She needed her. Now. Anne’s breath hitched as Ann’s hand teased up and down through the fabric. <em>You're </em><em>going to make me come so hard. </em>Ann moved back to the couch and kneeled next to Anne. She had planned to rip those ridiculous shorts off and go down on her straight away but she was going to make her wait. Serves her right for being such a smug bastard.</p><p>Anne let out a high pitched moan as Ann pressed slightly harder, using her index and middle finger to rub Anne’s clit in slow circles through her shorts.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Ann. I’m not going to last very long if you keep doing that” She bit her lip and wriggled slightly further back on the couch to try and ease some pressure but it was no use. She arched forward and looked up at Ann as she climbed her peak. “You’re going to make me come, Ann.” She breathed into her neck. “Fuck, I’m going to come. I’m…” Anne let out a feral cry as she felt her orgasm shudder through her, it was long and drawn out as Ann continued to lightly rub her clit. She cried out a second time as she convulsed and collapsed into Ann. She stayed there until her breathing returned almost to normal.</p><p>“Fuck.” Was all Anne could manage to say.</p><p>Anne kissed her again, their noses brushing against each other.</p><p>Ann tugged at Anne’s ear with her teeth. “Take me home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning on this being the end - I'm not sure I can stretch it out much further or do you all want more? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Press</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter carries on from where the last one left off!</p><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had finally stopped raining by the time they left. Both silently grinning, they walked round to the back of the gym towards the car park. There was only one car left in the lot, a black Ford Mustang. Ann eyed it up as they made their way towards it, trying her best to stifle her laugh. <em>OF COURSE you drive a muscle car.</em></p><p>Anne walked her around to the passenger side door and pressed her flush against it.</p><p>“Ah, that’s cold!” Ann laughed.</p><p>Anne looked at her, deeply, like really deeply, and tucked a wayward blonde curl behind her ear. Her eyes twinkled. <em>You are beautiful. </em></p><p>“Kiss me, Anne.”</p><p>Anne smiled and wet her lips, she waited a beat, letting her mouth hover over Ann’s. A million thoughts rushing through her head. She squeezed Ann’s hip tightly and kissed her, tilting her head to get as close to Ann as possible. Their tongues slipped against each other while their breathing deepened. Ann slipped her hands underneath the collar of Anne’s coat and held her face, lightly tickling the bottom of her ears as they moved together. Rolling her hips into Ann, she hummed, her hands sliding down to cup Ann’s bum through her jeans. <em>You feel so fucking good.</em></p><p>Ann moaned and thrust her hips back into Anne with urgency, the friction of her jeans against her core felt amazing. Anne trailed her hand from Ann’s bum back across the flat of her stomach, and slowly her hand dipped lower to Ann’s waistband. <em>I want you all over my fingers.</em></p><p>She bent her knees and kissed Ann’s stomach and back up to her neck, nipping at her pulse point.</p><p>“I want to fuck you right here.” She whispered, her breath hot in Ann’s ear.</p><p>Ann exhaled and grabbed Anne’s head in her hands, pulling her back in for another kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart, out of breath. They looked at each other in silent agreement. <em>We can’t. Not here.</em></p><p>“Get in before I can’t control myself any longer.”</p><p>“Okay.” Ann breathed as she kissed her again before getting into the car.</p><p>Anne closed Ann’s door and exhaled into the cold air, her body still tingling. She walked round the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. As the door clicked shut, they both turned to look at each other. In silence. For a bit too long. Ann was the first to crack, she broke into a fit of giggles, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so much. Anne wasn’t far behind. They laughed together for a few minutes at the absurdity of the last couple of days.</p><p>“Hey look, I can drop you home if you like? We don’t have to rush into anything if you don’t want to?” Anne said softly, earnestly.</p><p>Ann studied her handsome face “Oh, Anne. You’re being such a gentleman” She said with a genuine heartfelt smile on her lips. “But” she interjected, taking hold of Anne’s jaw with her hand and tilting Anne’s head towards her. “I want you to take me home and fuck me in every room in your house”</p><p>Anne’s eyes widened and her mouth opened. <em>How are you real?</em></p><p>She leaned in and kissed her again and again and again until Ann placed her hand softly on Anne’s chest.</p><p>“Right then, you’re the boss.” Anne tipped her imaginary hat and started the engine.</p><p>“You’re damn right I am.” Ann said, just loud enough to make Anne think she imagined it.</p><p>The car ride was short and spent in comfortable silence as Anne’s hand rested on Ann’s thigh. It felt intimate, affectionate. Ann’s head was swimming. Before she could say anything, Anne pulled up outside her terraced house and switched the engine off. She led Ann out of the car and practically skipped up the steps to unlock the front door.</p><p>“It’s bloody freezing in here! I’ll just run upstairs and put the heating on.”</p><p>Ann walked in through the hallway into a large living room. Her eyebrow quirked when she spotted a pretty comfortable looking sofa. <em>I’m going to fuck your brains out on that sofa.</em></p><p>“There you are” Anne said with her eyebrow raised, she could almost hear her filthy thoughts. “Can I get you anything?”</p><p>“Just come here” Ann whispered pulling Anne into her by the front of her t-shirt. She looked into Anne’s eyes and rolled her bottom lip with her teeth before leaning in to kiss her. It was soft at first, tender even. They both felt it. <em>What is happening?</em></p><p>They smiled into each other’s mouths and Anne traced Ann’s collarbone with her fingers before lowering her head and kissing across her chest. Ann moaned and held Anne’s head close to her body, lightly pushing it lower. Anne took the hint and kissed a pathway down to Ann’s left nipple, groaning in frustration at the layers of clothing still between them. Subtly she reached around and expertly unclasped Ann’s bra in one swift movement.</p><p>“Oh!” Ann exclaimed in surprise.</p><p>Anne hummed in delight and gently lifted Ann’s t-shirt over her head. Her flat palm brushed over Ann’s hard nipple which made both of them moan. Anne felt her arousal soak through her boxers and lowered her head to take Ann’s warm nipple in her wet mouth. Her tongue teased over the hard bud before she sucked it in slowly.</p><p>Anne bent down, put her arms round the backs of Ann’s legs and lifted her up before playfully dropping her down on the sofa. Ann giggled, eyes half closed as arousal flooded her brain. Her golden hair framed her bare breasts as she scooted back on the sofa to make space.</p><p>Anne couldn’t keep it in anymore, she tried to, but it slipped out, “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>She climbed on top of her and kissed her, moaning as she fitted herself in between Ann’s legs. She kissed her stomach before moving back up to take her nipple in her mouth again, curling her tongue around it. Ann squirmed underneath her and lifted her hips in a silent plea for Anne to take her jeans off. <em>I need you inside me. </em></p><p>Anne growled, flicked open the button on Ann’s jeans and pulled them down, slowly. She ran her hands up both her thighs, stopping short of where Ann needed her the most.</p><p>“Oh my god Anne, please fuck me.” It came out as as whine but she was past the point of caring now. <em>I can’t wait any longer. </em></p><p>Anne exhaled as she placed her right palm flat against Ann’s stomach, her fingertips dipping under the waistband of her underwear. She moved her hand slowly, teasingly until her fingertips made contact with Ann’s clit.</p><p>“Ah” Ann was so wound up, it was torture. <em>Fuck me, Anne. Come on. </em></p><p>Anne’s fingers continued downwards, causing a deep moan to escape her lips the second Ann’s wetness coated her hand. Her middle and index finger slipped over Ann’s clit, purposefully too slow. Just enough friction to wind her up but not enough to get her off.</p><p>“You feel so good all over my fingers.”</p><p>Without warning, Ann grabbed Anne’s hand and pushed her fingers inside of her. They both groaned together at the shared sensation. “Stop talking and fuck me, Anne.”  </p><p>It was like a switch flicked in Anne’s brain at her words. No more teasing. She lined up her hips with the back of her hand so that every time she pushed her fingers into Ann, her hips flexed forward and allowed her to get deeper.</p><p>“You’re taking me so fucking well.” Anne breathed into Ann’s ear as she drove into her harder and harder. Ann whimpered and locked her ankles behind Anne’s back to pull her even further in. She tilted her hips up to meet Anne’s every thrust, their pace getting quicker. The room was filled with the sounds of their skin meeting over and over while their sweaty bodies moved in unison.</p><p>“Touch me” Ann just about managed to say as she began to feel the first wave of her orgasm.</p><p>Anne moved her hand so that her thumb could slide against Ann’s clit with each thrust.</p><p>“Oh my god, Anne. You’re gonna make me come. I’m gonna fucking come all over you.”</p><p>Anne groaned as sweat gathered in her hairline from the effort of her thrusts.</p><p>“Come for me, Ann. You look so fucking perfect with me inside you.”</p><p>Ann arched her whole body up into Anne, trying to get Anne’s fingers as deep as possible. It took two more swipes of her clit before Ann exploded. Her broken cry echoed in the room as she came. With their chests still heaving, Anne gently pulled out, placing soft kisses on Ann’s neck.</p><p>“Oh my god, that was fucking amazing.” Ann sighed, looking into Anne’s eyes. “You are amazing.”</p><p>Anne sat back, her arms ached from the exertion, but that was nothing compared to the ache between her legs. She felt like she was on fire. Ann raised her eyebrow with a mischievous look in her eye. The sight of her made Anne’s core clench, she looked half wrecked with her golden hair completely ruined. Ann gathered herself together and knelt down on the floor in front of Anne. She looped her fingers in the waistband of Anne’s shorts and pulled them off her, not even asking for permission this time. She could see how wet Anne was through her grey boxers. She was fucking soaked. Ann leaned forward and kissed her centre through the fabric.</p><p>“Ah, fucking hell, Ann” The warmth of Ann’s mouth drove her wild. She couldn’t wait, she didn’t care that it looked needy, she pulled the waistband of her boxers down and lifted her hips to roll them down to her ankles. Ann smirked, she fucking loved the effect she was having on this woman. She kissed up Anne’s left thigh slowly until she met the sticky wetness of her core.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Anne breathed as she placed her hand on the back of Ann’s head, slowly grinding up into her.</p><p>“Mmmm.” Ann hummed, sending vibrations directly to Anne’s clit. She softly sucked it into her warm mouth and felt it pulsate.</p><p>“Fuck.” Anne pressed herself further into Ann’s mouth. She was so close. <em>How was this woman able to unravel her so quickly? </em></p><p>Ann slid her hands under Anne’s legs and gripped her bum, pulling Anne’s core impossibly closer. She pulled away a fraction, just enough to say, “Come for me, Anne. Come in my mouth.” She hummed again in satisfaction as she felt Anne’s core begin to convulse immediately. <em>Oh fuck.</em></p><p>Anne let out a strangled cry as she came hard with Ann’s lips wrapped around her.</p><p>Ann sat up on her knees, leaned in and kissed her. Anne could taste herself on Ann’s mouth. They kissed again before Anne sat back, completely dishevelled and glanced at the clock on her living room wall.</p><p>“Fucking hell, it’s nearly midnight!” she said, shaking her head in mock outrage.</p><p>“Haha what?! We’ve never been shagging for three hours?!”</p><p>“I’ve got to be down the gym at 4:30am tomorrow to open up. You’ll be the death of me, Ann Walker.”</p><p>“You’ve never full-named me before.” Ann said with a playful smile. “I like it. You sound…authoritative.” she looked down at Anne’s lips and back up to her eyes with that all too familiar twinkle.</p><p>“No! I need to go to sleep!” Laughed Anne in disbelief. <em>Was three hours of fucking not enough?!</em></p><p>“Do you…do you want to stay?” Anne looked at the floor, why was she so worried Ann would say no? They were just shagging, it wasn’t anything more. <em>Pull yourself together. </em></p><p>Ann smiled and walked towards the door. Anne watched her go, raking her eyes up and down her still sweaty, very naked body. She turned back towards Anne and said, “You should know, I snore.” over her shoulder as she made her way to the stairs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have some more filth planned for the next one and then we'll round this up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW, as always.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still pitch black when Anne’s alarm beeped at 4am – a mere 4 hours after she’d set it. She awoke and switched it off on autopilot and then snuggled back into her pillow. <em>Five more minutes. </em>A nest of blonde hair tickled her nose and that’s when she realised Ann was still pressed right up into her, sound asleep. She was warm and soft, Anne smiled and kissed her gently to wake her up.</p><p>“Mmm.” Ann stirred, eyes still closed.</p><p>Anne shuffled down to get eye level. “Ann.” She whispered.</p><p>Ann opened one eye and quirked her brow. “Do you have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night?”</p><p>Anne laughed, softly. “I’m going to have to go to work. Are you going to head down there with me?”</p><p>Ann put the pillow over her head, “No. I’m not coming today. Piss off.”</p><p>“You’re not <em>coming </em>today?” Anne clicked her tongue. “Seems a shame.”</p><p>Ann emerged from under the pillow before she picked it up and threw it at Anne’s head.</p><p>“You are a scamp, get out of this bed.”</p><p>“You’re ordering me out of my own bed now? I see how it is.” Anne got out of bed and smiled as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was warm and refreshing, it washed away the muscle aches she acquired from last night’s session. She smiled as she remembered how fucking good it was. She switched the water off, dried herself and padded back to the bedroom in search of clothes.</p><p>“How long do we have?” Ann asked as she pulled back the covers to make sure Anne knew she was still completely naked.</p><p>Anne walked over to the bed and hovered over her. “Not long enough for what I have in mind.” She kissed Ann, hard, and then stood up straight. “Since you’re refusing to leave my bed, I think the least you can do is buy me a drink tonight?”</p><p>“Fine! Just go away so I can go back to sleep.” Ann smiled.</p><p>Anne gathered up her bag, gave Ann one last kiss and left for work.</p><p> </p><p>Ann woke up when her alarm went off at 6am. She needed to go back home and get ready for work, she hadn’t even looked at the bus timetable or made any kind of plan. Blaming the multiple mind-blowing orgasms she had last night for her lack of organisation, she grabbed her phone and Googled the bus schedule. The brief flashback of her and Anne going at it on the sofa made her body tingle. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but she couldn’t ignore the ache that started again between her legs. She moved her hand down to touch herself, she was still so wet from the night before. She slowly began to stroke her clit between her fingers when an idea popped into her head. She knew Anne had a smartwatch, the kind that you can get text messages on. She also knew she would be teaching now. This could be fun.</p><p>‘I’m in your bed right now and I’m touching myself, thinking of you’</p><p>Anne was doing a 1-1 training session with Sue when she felt her watch buzz on her wrist. Her eyes widened and a blush swiftly crept up her face.</p><p>‘I am so wet for you, Anne. I want you inside me’</p><p>
  <em>Fucking. Hell.</em>
</p><p>Anne desperately tried to keep focus on Sue’s shoulder presses but she couldn’t. She made up some excuse about needing a wee just so she could get her phone out of her bag behind the desk.</p><p>‘I’m in your bed Anne, and I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come while thinking of your tongue between my legs’</p><p>Anne grabbed her phone, her heart raced. <em>This woman. </em>Anne typed back, ‘You are in so much trouble Ann Walker. It’s time I taught you a lesson. Meet me in the pub over the road at 9pm.’</p><p> </p><p>Ann managed to get herself home, ready and at work in record time. With a spring in her step, she smiled as she opened the door to the staff room.</p><p>“Morning Tim!” She beamed, flicking the kettle on. “Want a cuppa?”</p><p>“Oh, hi Ann. Yes please, milk no sugar thanks.” He looked up from his phone and studied her for a minute. “You’re looking chipper, good weekend?” He asked.</p><p>Ann’s mind flashed back to Anne coming all over her face last night. “Yeah.” She giggled, “It was really good, thanks.”</p><p>“You know, I was wondering…” Tim fiddled with the zip of his jacket. “Do you want to train with me sometime in the gym? I know you only have a few days left of that pass. We could grab a drink afterwards?”</p><p>Ann tried to be tactful, she didn’t want to hurt his feelings but she also needed to make it clear she was absolutely, ten thousand percent, not interested in any part of that plan.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a nice offer but I’ve just paired up with a workout buddy in the gym. So I’m all set, but thank you. I’m actually surprised we haven’t seen you in there before now?”</p><p>Tim looked mildly deflated but tried to carry it off, “No, I tend to go late afternoon when the owner is teaching classes upstairs. I find her a little stand-offish. She thinks she knows everything and I don’t like to be corrected when I’m training.” A hint of jealousy in his tone.</p><p>Ann internally rolled her eyes. <em>Ugh, Tim. </em>“She’s actually really nice and knows an awful lot about her business. In fact, she’s my training partner now you bring it up.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Tim bristled. “I’m surprised she has much to say, whenever I see her she’s always brooding about something.”</p><p>Ann looked at him, puzzled. <em>She was pretty vocal when I wanked her off in her office last night. </em></p><p>“I think you’ve got her all wrong. Anyway, I’ve got to get to my first class. Your tea is on the side.”</p><p>Ann left the staff room, mildly annoyed about what Tim had said but she wasn’t going to let it ruin her blissful start to the day. She couldn’t help her mind racing about what Anne meant in her last text. What lesson was she going to teach her? The possibilities were endless. <em>I can’t fucking wait. </em></p><p>--</p><p>Anne locked up the gym and hurried to her car, excitedly. Her gut swirled at the plans she had in her head. She’d been aroused all day after their text exchange that morning, it was equal parts torturous and equal parts delicious. She got home and scampered up the stairs, two at a time, to get ready for tonight. She had a quick shower and pulled out a fresh, crisp white shirt and her favourite tight black jeans. She also picked up something a little extra from her drawer, her core twitched at the thought of where this night might lead. She got dressed, laced up her black Doc Marten boots and left the house.</p><p>The pub was noisy for a Monday night, the cheers of the patrons could be heard spilling out into the street. Football chants mixed with cheers and sighs, perhaps this pub wasn’t the best choice if they wanted to actually have a conversation. Anne swung open the door and headed inside, immediately spotting Ann’s golden hair from across the room.</p><p>“You found us a booth! Nice work!” Anne said, interrupting Ann’s faraway daydreams. Her face lit up instantly at seeing Anne in front of her.</p><p>“Hi!” She said, loudly, over the noise of the pub and stood up to kiss her.</p><p>“Hi” Anne whispered softly into Ann’s mouth. They kissed again, Ann’s hands smoothed over her muscle hugging white shirt.</p><p>“Hmm, this is a nice welcome.” Anne said as she shuffled to sit next to Ann in the booth.</p><p>“I got you a pint, I guessed, sorry.” Ann said, her cheeks a little flushed from already having drunk half of hers. <em>Lightweight.</em></p><p>“Perfect! Cheers.” Their glasses clinked and they both took a sip, eyes still locked on each other.</p><p>“How was your day?” Anne said as she traced lines mindlessly on Ann’s thigh with the back of her finger.</p><p>“Well, it started off pretty fucking well.” She said, with a cheeky eyebrow raise. “And then…busy classes, so much paperwork. I’m behind on my marking because I haven’t been able to focus on anything since I met this devilishly handsome woman in my local gym…” Ann looked at Anne’s face and smiled, her eyes flicked between her brown eyes and her lips and Anne smirked back at her.</p><p>“Hmm. Is that so?” Anne’s hand drew higher on Ann’s thigh causing her to shuffle back in her seat.</p><p>“It is. Now. What is all this I hear about me needing to be taught a lesson? Or are you all talk, Lister?” Ann had turned her whole body to face Anne now, still nestled in the booth away from the noisy revellers.</p><p>“Well.” Anne’s eyes twinkled with mischief. She gently took Ann’s hand and placed it on her thigh before tracing it higher until it met an unmistakable bulge in her tight jeans.</p><p>“Oh.” Ann’s eyes were wide, her lips parted as her brain caught up to her body. “Fuck.”</p><p>Instantly wet, her clit tingled with anticipation. She buried her head in the crook of Anne’s neck and kissed her, sucking gently to leave a mark. Her hand gripped onto the strap through her jeans and pressed it into Anne’s centre. Anne immediately groaned, a little louder than she meant to as the base of the strap ground into the bumpher she wore underneath it, putting delicious pressure directly on her wet clit. Ann continued to stroke her under the table, luckily everyone else was so engrossed in the football game, no one even noticed them.</p><p>Ann leaned further into Anne, pressing harder against her core with the base and angling it in a way that drove Anne feral with want. “What are the toilets like in this place?” She whispered, her voice cracking.</p><p>Anne considered it for a split second, hell she wanted to fuck Ann into oblivion right now on this table if she could. She let out a shaky breath, “Not as nice as my car.” It wasn’t ideal, she wanted to fuck her properly, take her time over it somewhere comfortable but there was no way they would make it back to Anne’s. Ann kissed her sloppily, stood up and took Anne’s hand to lead her out from the booth. She led her through the pub, leaving their pints behind as they exited into the cold street. Anne twirled them around the corner and pushed Ann up against the brick wall. She ground her hips against Ann, the strap pressing against her core. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed with fervour.</p><p>“How far is your car?” Ann said, breathlessly.</p><p>“Come on.” Anne took her hand again and they ran down the street, giggling like school kids to the car park round the corner.</p><p>Anne unlocked the door and climbed into the back first, giddy with anticipation and smiling from ear to ear. Ann climbed in and shut the door, she wasted no time in straddling Anne’s lap on the back seat.</p><p>“There’s uh, some lube in my coat pocket”</p><p>Ann put her hand in Anne’s pocket and took the small bottle out. “So prepared!” She reached down to Anne’s belt and unclasped the buckle. Anne sighed as Ann traced her fingers up and down the shaft before she unzipped the fly of her jeans tortuously slowly. Finally, she reached in and grabbed Anne’s cock, coating it in the lube and grinding the base down into her core, causing Anne to cry out. They could be noisier in here than in the pub toilets. The car windows began steaming up as they both breathed heavily, Ann continued to stroke Anne, working her up over and over. Anne closed her eyes, the pressure was perfect and as Ann sped up movements, Anne felt the first wave of her orgasm creeping closer.</p><p>Out of breath, she panted, “Ann, you’re going to make me come too soon if you keep doing that. Fuck, I don’t know if I can hold it off.”</p><p>“Anne Lister. You are not allowed to come yet.” Ann replied, deadly serious, her hand still stroking Anne’s cock “You hear me? You’re not allowed to come until I tell you.” She kissed her, her tongue brushing against Anne’s as she moaned into it. Ann’s hand was still working Anne up, her hips rose up in preparation but just as she was about to reach her peak, Ann’s hand stopped.</p><p>“Wha..?” was all Anne could get out before Ann kissed her.</p><p>“No. You don’t get to come yet.”</p><p>Anne opened her mouth to protest, she was so fucking turned on.</p><p>Ann brought her mouth to Anne’s ear and whispered, “I want you to come with your cock inside me.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Anne breathed, her clit pulsating at her words alone. <em>You are perfect. </em></p><p>Ann took Anne’s hands and placed them on her thighs, trailing them up underneath her dress until Anne’s fingers reached her wetness.</p><p>“You’re not wearing any…?” Anne groaned. “Fucking hell, Ann. You are driving me crazy.”</p><p>“I know.” Ann replied, that playful look in her eye was back. “Now, put your cock in me, handsome.”</p><p>Anne threw her head back, her sticky wetness coating the insides of her thighs now she was so turned on. Using her hand, she gently guided her cock towards Ann’s entrance and held her breath as she slowly pressed it inside. They both exhaled audibly when their hips were flush together.</p><p>Wide eyed, Anne watched her. “Is this okay?” she whispered. <em>I want to take care of you. </em></p><p>“It’s big, Anne!” Ann said as she exhaled. “But I’d expect nothing less from you.” She said as she began to slowly grind down on Anne’s lap. They both moaned as they built up a steady rhythm, Anne lightly brushed Ann’s clit with her thumb each time she thrust her hips upwards, it was fucking hot. Their bodies so in sync with each other, they both began to climb their peaks together.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good inside me.” Ann said, gripping onto Anne’s head with her arms, holding her tightly to her chest as they rocked together. Ann sped up her rhythm and Anne gripped on to her hips to grind her deeper into her lap. The pressure was getting almost too much.</p><p>“Fuck Ann, I’m gonna come soon.”</p><p>“Ah. Me too. You’re gonna make me come so hard.”</p><p>Anne thrust upwards a few more times, beads of sweat trickling from her face from the exertion.</p><p>“Ann, I…” Anne cried out</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” Ann grabbed Anne’s face and kissed her hard. “Come inside me.”  </p><p>Anne’s breathing got heavier, she was losing her rhythm, her face screwed up and her eyebrows arched.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I’m coming.” She lifted her hips up into her release as it ripped right through her. As she cried out, her body convulsing, she was aware Ann was doing the same.</p><p>“I’m gonna come with you Anne”</p><p>She brushed Ann’s clit with her thumb and Ann moaned loudly in her ear.</p><p>“Fuck! I..” And they were both gone. Shuddering into each other as their release washed over the pair of them. They held onto each other, bodies slick with sweat, until they eventually stilled.</p><p>Pulling away, they both looked at each other, smiling. They kissed softly, their urgency dissipated for the time being.</p><p>“Fuck.” They both said in unison before breaking into laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have to admit I’m starting to fall in love with them a little bit and I’m having trouble letting them go. Anyone have any requests for future escapades or shall we bid these ladies a happy farewell in the next chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cool Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’ve eased off the gas a little in this one, but still NSFW.</p><p>TW: A very brief mention of death but no detail.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was amazing. I’ve never… at the same time as… Good lord.” Ann said, smoothing Anne’s sweaty hair over her face.</p><p>“Me neither. You are incredible.” Anne said, leaning in to kiss Ann softly.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, sharing kisses in the afterglow of their orgasm before eventually collecting themselves together and shifting to the front of the car.</p><p>Anne turned to Ann, “Let me drive you home? The last thing I want to do is distract you more from work, seriously.” She said earnestly after their conversation in the pub about Ann falling behind.</p><p>“Oh, I actually have tomorrow off. I take it off every year.” Ann replied, somewhat open endedly.</p><p>Anne didn’t want to pry, Ann didn’t owe her an explanation for anything if she didn’t want to give it. She silently nodded, head slightly tilted and a soft expression on her face.</p><p>“But a lift home would be nice.” Ann finally said into the silence.</p><p>Anne took Ann’s hand and kissed the back of it. It was soft and affectionate, Anne was genuinely just as happy to drive Ann home as she would have been to drive her back to hers for more shagging. She just wanted to do whatever made her happy. The car let out a throaty roar as Anne pulled away from the car park, making Ann shake her head and giggle to herself.</p><p>“Something you’d like to share with the class?” Anne playfully asked.</p><p>“This car.” Laughed Ann. “Oh, this car is so you. I love it.” Ann caught what she’d said and immediately bowed her head to the floor, she looked back up to Anne but it seemed like she hadn’t heard.</p><p>Anne’s heart thumped in her chest. <em>It was probably a slip of the tongue, just an expression.</em></p><p>“Let’s get you home, shall we?” She finally said, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>They spent the journey in silence, the weight of what had happened over the last few days hanging in the air between them. Anne pulled up in Ann’s driveway, switched off the engine and turned in her seat. “I’ve uh, had a really nice time tonight, Ann.” She said with a glint in her eye and a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>“Me too.” Ann leant in and kissed her before looking away and fiddling with the hem of her dress.</p><p>“I don’t think anyone has ever wanked me off under the table in a football pub before.” Anne cheekily added, causing them both to giggle.  </p><p>Ann smiled, looked up at Anne’s face and quickly back down to the foot-well, “Would you…would you stay?” She asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Anne said, not because she didn’t want to, but because she wanted to make sure she’d heard her right.</p><p>“I do. Truthfully I am absolutely shattered, so I’d understand if you didn’t want to come in just to sleep, you know?” Ann’s voice trailed off, making Anne’s heart ache that she’d even think that.</p><p>Anne reached out and held her jaw, gently pulling Ann’s head up to look at her. “Can I borrow a toothbrush?” Anne said and watched Ann’s face light up. <em>You are beautiful. </em></p><p> </p><p>They sleepily walked into the house and up the stairs to Ann's bedroom. They got changed and climbed into bed.</p><p>Ann curled into Anne, her strong arms enveloped her. They stayed like this for a long while before Ann broke the silence. “My, my sister passed away a few years ago. Tomorrow is the anniversary.” Anne hugged her tighter. “I’m usually fine, but I like to take the day off just in case it catches me.” Ann sniffled, trying to keep it quiet. <em>She doesn’t want to see you crying in bed, Ann. </em></p><p>“Hey” Anne said, softly. “I’ve got you.” She stretched to switch off the light and hugged Ann close to her until they fell asleep.</p><p>The early morning sun filled the room when Ann opened her eyes. She couldn’t remember sleeping as soundly as she had for a long time. She stretched and turned over to find the other side of the bed empty.</p><p>“Anne?” She called out. No answer. She propped herself up on one elbow to check the side table and saw that Anne’s keys and phone were gone. <em>Oh. </em>Her heart sank and, although she tried to stop it, tears formed in her eyes. She cursed herself for it but she really thought Anne would stay. She hugged her pillow and buried herself under the covers. She must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing she felt was someone gently stroking her hair.</p><p>“Good morning.” A familiar voice whispered in her ear softly.</p><p>Ann drew back the covers and her heart almost burst when she saw Anne perched on the side of the bed looking at her, smiling.</p><p>“I woke up and you were gone.” Ann said, trying her hardest not to sound needy.</p><p>“I tried to sneak out and be back before you woke up, I’m sorry. I should’ve left a note, but I popped out to get you some supplies.”</p><p>Ann looked next to where Anne was sat and saw two take out coffees and a bag that looked suspiciously like it was full of pastries.</p><p>“You went to the bakery?!” Ann gasped in excitement.</p><p>“I did.” Anne smiled back at her, lightly rubbing the back of Ann’s hand with her thumb. “And, not that I’m expecting anything, but I asked one of the other trainers to cover my shift today. So I can be around if you need me or not if you don’t, there’s no pressure either way. Feel free to tell me to piss off at any point!” Anne laughed.</p><p>Ann’s face lit up. “Anne, this is so thoughtful, thank you, you are wonderful. Now, get back in this bed with me right now.”</p><p>Anne giggled as Ann balanced the tray of coffees with one hand and pulled her back into bed with the other. They spent the morning huddled close, drinking their coffee and making their way through the assortment of baked goods. It was comfortable and intimate. They stopped talking only to kiss each other, often for long periods of time and even though it didn’t lead to anything more, neither of them cared.  </p><p>It was one of those beautiful winter days, the kind that gets you right in the feels. The low afternoon sun beaming golden rays into the room but with a chill in the air.</p><p>“Do you fancy going for a walk? It looks nice out there.” Anne asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Ann said, smiling. “Do you want to stay again tonight? You really don’t have to if you need to get back, but I was just thinking we could order pizza later? Not move again until tomorrow morning?”</p><p>Anne looked at the woman in front of her, she really was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. How did she only crash into her life less than a week ago?</p><p>“That sounds perfect to me.” Anne replied, honestly. “I’ll need to leave early to get ready for work but I’m fine with that if you are?”</p><p>Ann nodded before leaning over and kissing Anne’s handsome face.</p><p>They wrapped up warm for their walk. Ann in a red woolly hat with pom poms and Anne in her thick winter coat. They walked towards the local park and after a short while, Anne took Ann’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked, their arms gently swinging together. Ann’s heart was full, she smiled to herself as Anne continued talking about the science behind how muscles work. Had Anne even realised she’d done it?</p><p>They walked around the park, crunching the leaves on the ground before Ann pulled Anne to the side and backed her against one of the big oak trees. She pressed herself against her body and kissed her. Anne immediately stopped talking about human anatomy and looked at her in surprise.</p><p>Ann smiled, kissed her again and whispered, “You know, if you still had that strap, you could fuck me right here against this tree.” Her eyes twinkling.</p><p>Anne laughed, she couldn’t help it. “You can’t say dirty things like that while wearing this ridiculous hat. Are those pom poms? Seriously.” She bopped one of them with her fingers and they both laughed.</p><p>Ann linked their arms together and said, “Fine! Come on then, let’s go back.”</p><p>The whole walk back was spent laughing, they were both positively giddy in each other’s company. Their hands only breaking apart when they reached Ann’s front door.</p><p> </p><p>“What pizza do you want, babe?” Anne called out from the kitchen, scrolling though the menu online.</p><p>“Babe?” Ann appeared a few seconds later.</p><p>“Hmm?” Anne looked up, puzzled.</p><p>“You called me babe.” Ann smiled, walking over to her.</p><p>“Oh. Is that alright? I mean, it <em>is</em> factually accurate. Is there a problem?”</p><p>“You really do have an answer for everything don’t you? Come here and kiss me, you rogue.”</p><p>“I will, I absolutely will, but if I don’t order this pizza now, I’ll risk getting hangry and no one needs to see that.” She said, laughing.</p><p>“Fine! I’ll have whatever you’re having. Surprise me.”</p><p>Anne ordered them both pepperoni pizzas with garlic bread and shut the laptop.</p><p>“Should be about 30 minutes they reckon.” She shouted to Ann.</p><p>“Come in here.” She replied.</p><p>Anne padded down the hallway to find Ann sat on the bed, wearing only her underwear and a devilish look in her eye. She patted the space next to her and Anne sat down with her eyebrows raised. Before she could say anything, Ann curled herself around her and whispered in her ear, “30 minutes you say? You’ll have to make me come in 25 then, just to be safe.”</p><p>Anne’s eyes widened. <em>You are incredible.</em></p><p>“Well, you should know, Miss Walker, that I love a good challenge.” and with that, she tipped Ann over onto her back, causing her to giggle loudly. She kissed her slowly at first but Ann grabbed her face and deepened it almost immediately. Moaning into it, Anne’s right hand traced upwards from Ann’s thigh to her hip bone, squeezing it as she reached the top. Ann cried out in anticipation. She was so turned on already. Anne fucking loved how vocal she was, it made her wet just listening to the sounds she made. Anne kissed down her collarbones towards her breast and took her nipple in her mouth. She gently sucked as she rolled her hips into Ann’s, eventually releasing her nipple with a pop. Peering over at the clock, she mentally noted she had 15 minutes left. She scooted herself down and sat back on her knees, looking over Ann as she squirmed beneath her.</p><p>“You are gorgeous.” She said, her eyes looking deep into Ann’s.</p><p>She looped her fingers in the waistband of Ann’s black knickers and dragged them down slowly before discarding them on the bedroom floor. She kept eye contact with Ann as she lowered herself back onto the bed, her mouth kissing a path from Ann’s inner thigh until she reached her wet centre. Ann gasped at the first touch of Anne’s mouth.</p><p>“Oh my god, yes please.” She begged.</p><p>“You are so fucking perfect.” Anne said, against her core. She curled her tongue around Ann’s clit and teased her, lightly before taking it in her mouth. Ann moaned loudly into the room as Anne sped up her rhythm, humming to herself in satisfaction. It wasn’t long before Ann was pushing the back of Anne’s head further into her core, grinding her hips up to meet each stroke of Anne’s tongue.</p><p>“I’m so close, Anne.” She panted, squeezing her eyes shut.</p><p>Anne traced Ann’s entrance with her tongue, teasingly before taking her clit back into her mouth.</p><p>“Oh fuck, that feels amazing. Don’t stop.” Ann was grinding hard back into Anne’s mouth now, her hips coming off the bed. Anne gripped onto the tops of her thighs, holding her in place as she sucked. She could feel Ann’s clit start to twitch in her mouth. Was there a better moment than this, she wondered, the seconds before this perfect woman reached her peak?</p><p>“I’m gonna come Anne. Oh fuck, I’m gonna come in your mouth.”</p><p>Anne hummed in delight, the vibrations going directly to Ann’s core.</p><p>“I’m…I’m…” Was all Ann managed to say before her words turned into a gloriously long moan which filled the room. Anne let out a groan with her as Ann came and slowly stilled her movements. She looked up at her, dishevelled. They locked eyes and smiled, endorphins flooding both of their brains. Anne opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang.</p><p>Anne laughed, “Perfect timing!” and scampered off to collect the pizza.</p><p>Ann sighed contentedly and starfished right in the middle of her bed. Was this real? Having a tall, dark and handsome woman bring her pizza in bed after giving her such an intense and amazing orgasm? <em>I am in heaven. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously, thank you to everyone who left me a comment on the last chapter! You are all beauts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A tiny bank holiday update! </p><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne stayed at Ann’s for the next two nights, it was all getting very comfortable. They both knew they had to talk about it sooner or later but they were both avoiding it, instead choosing to stay in the bubble for as long as possible. Anne would get up early and go to work, leaving Ann asleep and return in the evenings to eat together and fall asleep watching shit telly on the sofa.</p><p>“I’m getting used to waking up next to you.” Anne said, her voice deep from sleep. She sidled up to Ann’s warm body in bed and pressed herself into her.</p><p>“Mmm. I know what you’re trying to do.” Ann answered, still very much asleep. It was ridiculously early in the morning to be fair.</p><p>“I simply don’t know what you mean.” Anne replied, gently rolling her hips into Ann’s bum. She knew Ann wouldn’t be able to resist for long, even if she was half asleep. With one hand on Ann’s hip, she nuzzled into Ann’s neck, kissing her softly. Ann felt herself getting wet as she pushed herself back into Anne and hummed. Her nipples already hard as she turned over onto her back. Anne gently moved so she was in between Ann’s legs, propped up on her hands. She leant in and kissed her.</p><p>“Good morning.” She said against her lips, smiling.</p><p>Ann reached up to smooth Anne’s hair from her face and held her head in her hands. She looked deep into Anne’s eyes, wetting her lips slowly. She smiled as Anne’s eyes fixated on her mouth, eyes full of want. Anne rolled her hips into Ann and watched in delight as Ann closed her eyes and let out a soft gasp at the sensation of their warm bodies meeting.</p><p>“You feel so good.” Ann said, running her hands up and down Anne’s sides, gripping at her waist to pull her down closer.</p><p>“Someone’s eager.” Anne joked, thrusting her hips into Ann harder.</p><p>“Don’t tease. You’ve woken me up so early, by rights you should be in trouble.”</p><p>“Hmm. I’ll take my chances.” Anne replied. She kissed Ann, her tongue brushed Ann’s top lip, asking for permission. Ann immediately welcomed it, lifting her head up from the pillow to get closer. They kissed hard, both moaning into each other’s mouths, communicating all their feelings for each other without words.</p><p>Ann broke the kiss and shimmied her arm across to her bedside drawer. Anne looked at her, eyebrows furrowed until she heard Ann switch on the bullet vibe. <em>Oh.</em></p><p>Ann put it between them, resting it against her core, twitching as the vibrations travelled straight to her clit. Anne groaned and pressed her core into Ann, both of them moaning as their clits brushed the tip of the vibe as they moved together. The angle wasn’t perfect, but it was enough for them both to feel it. With both of their hands free, they held on to each other tightly. Ann looping her arms underneath Anne’s shoulders to pull her flush on top of her, every time their nipples grazed it sent a shockwave straight to their centres.</p><p>“This feels amazing.” Anne whispered into Ann’s neck as their movements sped up. She was overcome with need in that moment, her hips thrusting against Ann as deeply as she could. The filthy sounds of their wet cores moving together filled the room, it was making Anne wetter just hearing it.</p><p>“You’re so fucking good at this, Anne.” Ann was breathless, her blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face. She was meeting Anne’s every thrust now, holding on to Anne’s waist for dear life.</p><p>“I wanna make you come so hard, Ann. You are so fucking hot when you come.” Anne groaned as she could feel the first wave of her orgasm building.</p><p>“Fuck, Anne. I’m close.”</p><p>Anne let out a primal moan and drove her hips harder and faster until they were both crying out at every thrust from how fucking good it felt.</p><p>“Ah. I’m so close. Fuck, Anne. You’re gonna make me come.” Ann pulled Anne flush against her, Anne’s whole weight driving into her. “Oh. I’m…. fuck…”</p><p>Anne buried her head into Ann’s neck, “Come for me, Ann.”</p><p>Ann’s whole body tensed briefly before she moaned loudly as Anne brought her over the edge. She squeezed Anne’s hips with her legs as she came hard. The extra pressure of Ann pressing the vibe up and into Anne’s clit made her cry out, her orgasm shuddering through her as they both held on to each other, riding each wave together.</p><p>“We are really quite good at that.” Anne laughed once her breathing had returned to normal. “I do, however, have to go to work now I’m afraid.”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Wait, are you asleep already?” Anne playfully poked Ann, causing her to grumble. “You fell asleep already?!” Anne said in fake outrage, laughing as she wrestled Ann and tickled her sides.</p><p>Ann giggled before hitting her with her pillow. “Go to work, you beast!”  </p><p>“You know.” Anne paused. “I should probably go home tonight, I haven’t been back for a while.” Anne said, softly stroking Ann’s hair.</p><p>“Ok. Oh, also, I forgot to say, I have a really boring teacher training course this weekend, so I’m going to be away for two nights.”</p><p>“Training? On a weekend? Seems barbaric” Anne said with an expression on her face that Ann couldn’t quite read.</p><p>“I know, it’s awful but work pay for a hotel for me and an open bar…so…”</p><p>“Hm.” Anne said nodding to herself as she got up and left the room to get ready for work.</p><p>Ann was puzzled, had she said something wrong?</p><p>Anne came out of the shower and got dressed in silence.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Ann said, trying to break the tension.</p><p>“I’m always alright.” Anne replied, keeping her gaze on the floor. She walked round to the side of the bed, kissed Ann on top of her head and left.</p><p> </p><p>Ann tried to go back to sleep but she couldn’t. What had changed? She was going to miss Anne while she was away but some time apart was good wasn’t it? They were just fucking, they hadn’t even talked about their feelings. Ann’s gut swirled and her heart raced. <em>This wasn’t just fucking. </em>She dragged herself out of bed, got ready for work and left the house an hour early. She needed the walk to clear her head, to really think about things. She’d been so wrapped up in the last few days with Anne that she hadn’t even had time to really reflect on the whirlwind week they’d had. She walked through town, it was nice at that time of the morning. Just dog walkers and joggers out and the sounds of the shops getting their early morning deliveries. Ann checked her watch, she was about half an hour away from work but would still arrive too early if she walked straight there. She didn’t particularly fancy killing time making awkward small talk with Tim in the staff room either. So she decided to make a quick detour to get coffee, figuring it was needed after being woken up so bloody early this morning. Her mind drifted back to the sleepy sex they’d had, how she couldn’t stop kissing Anne all the way through it, like she couldn’t get close enough. Ann blinked and shook her head, she needed to talk to Anne soon. She couldn’t keep ignoring it. The door to the bakery jingled as she opened it and the smell of freshly baked croissants hit her as soon as she stepped inside. She waited in line at the counter, smiling as she remembered the first time Anne spoke to her in here, that fateful morning. <em>Ah fuck it.</em> She thought to herself.</p><p>“Morning! Please could I have an oat latte and a black coffee to take away?”</p><p>Ann paid and moved to the end of the counter to wait for her drinks, a twinkle in her eye. She grabbed two cup lids and leant over the counter, “Do you have a pen I can borrow?”.</p><p>She left the bakery and headed across the street towards the gym. She carefully balanced the coffees as she opened the door and walked to the front desk. No sign of anyone. She checked her watch and realised she couldn’t really wait around. She walked round to the back office, put Anne’s coffee on her desk and left.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was in a shit mood and had been all morning since she arrived at work. Everyone had cancelled for her 6am class with no notice, none of the machines had been reset the night before and to make matters worse, their heating had broken overnight so it was freezing. <em>This is what happens when you get distracted.</em> She had been trying to fix the boiler upstairs herself but she had finally accepted that she would need to call someone. She trudged downstairs to her office, at least no one was in so she could play obnoxiously loud music throughout the gym to make her feel better. She passed the front counter and went to grab her diary from her drawer to ring the plumber when she saw the coffee on her desk. She stopped still and blinked. <em>What?</em> As she got closer, she could see there was writing on the lid. She picked up the cup, feeling that it was still warm, and inspected the familiar scribble on the lid, ‘come with me?’</p><p>Anne’s heart soared. Her mood lifted instantly. She shook her head, smiling before having a sip of her coffee. And then it hit her. <em>Oh. This isn’t just fucking anymore. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ann felt her phone buzz, with a feeling of nervousness she reached into her pocket to grab it. She smiled when she saw it was from Anne.</p><p>‘You are the sweetest woman I’ve ever met. Yes please.’</p><p>Ann beamed, the biggest grin spreading across her face. Her phone buzzed again.</p><p>‘PS. I can’t wait to fuck your brains out all weekend.’</p><p>Ann felt her arousal soak her underwear at the thought of a dirty weekend away with the woman of her dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm rapidly running out of gym related chapter titles 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Finisher: Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Their weekend begins!</p><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann walked up the steps to the train station, lugging her suitcase behind her. She’d packed far too much stuff, she was only going away for 2 nights and half of the trip wasn’t even for fun. She rolled her eyes and shuddered at the thought of mundane meetings and team building activities. <em>Ugh.</em> She went to the information boards and squinted to read what platform she was meant to be at when she saw Anne from a distance. She was standing at the entrance to platform 7 looking fucking radiant. Dressed in those tight black jeans, a black shirt and a dark red jumper. She was shifting from one foot to the other, looking around, getting her phone out of her pocket and then putting it away again. She could feel her energy vibrating out of her from where she was standing. Ann smiled and headed in her direction.</p><p>“Good afternoon, handsome.” She said softly, managing to sneak behind her.</p><p>“Shit! You made me jump!” Anne replied, holding her hand over her chest and then breaking into a giggle. Her eyes were bright, her smile the biggest Ann had ever seen.</p><p>Ann looked at her for a while, admiring how devilishly good looking she was.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Anne looked worried.</p><p>“Nothing.” Ann smiled before kissing her. “You’re just very handsome.”</p><p>“Oh.” Anne replied, a confident smirk on her lips. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself.”</p><p>“Not so bad! Wow.” Ann laughed, pretending to be offended.</p><p>“You look beautiful as always.” Anne said, before kissing Ann softly. “Now, let’s get on this platform before we miss our train?”</p><p>“No! We can’t get on the train without supplies. Look, take my suitcase and I’ll meet you there in five minutes!” Ann had already started to run towards M&amp;S before she’d finished her sentence, shouting the end of it over her shoulder.</p><p>Anne shook her head and smiled.</p><p>Exactly 5 minutes later, Ann appeared on the platform clutching a bag that seemed to clink with every step. Anne looked at her with her eyebrows raised in question but Ann just kissed her in response and clambered onto the train. Anne smiled, her eyes glued to her bum in her ridiculously tight jeans as she walked in front of her.</p><p>“I can hear your thoughts from here, Lister.” Ann said as she turned, catching her right in the act.</p><p>They giggled as they found a seat and stowed away their bags. Ann took out a bottle of prosecco from the bag, two plastic glasses and a picnic selection. She looked at Anne and grinned.</p><p>“We’re on holiday!” Ann reasoned.</p><p>“You are the cutest thing.” Anne said as she leaned in and kissed her. “Not too many of these though, eh? You’ve got work to do tomorrow morning and I have a feeling you’re a lightweight.”</p><p>Ann playfully smacked Anne’s arm and opened the bottle. Anne snuggled into Ann’s side, resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“You’re being extra cute today, are you alright?” Ann said.</p><p>“Well. I mean. I just haven’t seen you in…” She checked her wristwatch. “34 hours.”</p><p>“You timed how long it was? You know, you have a really soft heart underneath all those big, sexy muscles.”</p><p>“Yes, well. Don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold you know.” Anne said, stoically.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the 3 hour train ride making their way through the sausage rolls and wine, Ann getting more and more tipsy as the journey went on. She was curled into Anne, her hand across her lap and her head resting against her arm. She started to trace lines up Anne’s side with her fingers.</p><p>“Two glasses of wine and you’ve got wandering hands already, Miss Walker.” Anne said, quietly.</p><p>“You just feel nice and, as you pointed out, it’s been ten thousand hours since we saw each other.”</p><p>Anne couldn’t help but laugh, she was a bit tipsy herself truth be told but not from the wine.</p><p>“I have some plans for you this weekend, don’t you worry.” She put her index finger under Ann’s chin and tilted it up towards her. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she kissed her.</p><p>Ann immediately brought her hands up to Anne’s face and pulled her in close as she kissed her back hard. Anne’s tongue entered her mouth and Ann let out a whimper as it brushed with her own.</p><p>Another passenger sitting opposite them coughed in their direction and they sprung apart before breaking into a fit of hysterics.</p><p> </p><p>The train finally arrived at the station and they made their way to the taxi rank hand in hand excitedly. They both fell into the back of the cab, giggling.</p><p>“We’re acting like we’re 15, you know.” Anne said, kissing Ann softly.</p><p>“I don’t even care, I’m happy.” Ann said, mildly slurring her words and gesticulating to no one in particular.</p><p>After a very short ride they made it to the hotel, Anne smacked Ann’s bum cheekily as they skipped up the steps towards the main entrance. They waited in line at the front desk, trying desperately not to laugh and show that they were indeed a little drunk.</p><p>“Hi, I have a reservation for two nights under Walker.” Ann said to the receptionist.</p><p>“Ann?” Said a voice behind her.</p><p>She turned round to see Tim waiting in line to check in. Anne had also turned in his direction and her brow furrowed. <em>What are you doing here?</em></p><p>Tim looked at Anne and then over to Ann with a puzzled expression on his face. Just at that moment, the receptionist handed Ann her room key. She moved away from the front desk towards Tim.</p><p>“Hi Tim, good journey?” Ann asked, genuinely.</p><p>“Uh, yeah not bad thanks. You?”</p><p>“Oh fine, we must have been on the same train if we’re both arriving now?” She reached out in Anne’s direction, beckoning her over.</p><p>“Anne, this is Tim but I think you’ve met before?”</p><p>“Yes, we have. Once or twice.” Anne said, a little coldly.</p><p>“Hi Anne, it seems weird to see you in real clothes!” He meant it as a jovial talking point but it instantly fell flat.</p><p>“Hm.” Anne replied.</p><p>“I work with Tim at the school.”</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p>“Anne is my…” <em>Oh fuck. We haven’t even talked about this yet. </em>Ann stalled, she panicked, she could feel herself sweating.</p><p>Anne took Ann’s hand in hers, “…girlfriend. I’m her girlfriend.”</p><p>Ann instantly let out the breath she’d been holding and smoothed Anne’s hand with her thumb. Trying not to spontaneously combust on the spot from what had just happened. Tim looked Anne up and down, made a noise and walked off to the check in desk.</p><p>“That was mildly rude?” Anne whispered to Ann as they walked off to find the stairs.</p><p>“Oh I think he’s been trying to get in my pants since I started that job, his ego is just a little bruised, don’t worry about it.” Ann patted Anne’s arm.</p><p>They got into the elevator and as the door closed they looked at each other.</p><p>“You know what you said, don’t you? Back there?” Ann said.</p><p>“I do. It was a little forward of me, we don’t have to commit to that if you don’t want to.” Anne’s heart strained at the thought of going back to just being unattached. “I just thought it would make it easier to get out of that situation you were in.”</p><p>Anne looked at the floor before Ann walked up to her.</p><p>“Anne Lister.” Ann said, as she backed Anne up against the wall, “I would fucking love to be your girlfriend.” Her body pressed flush against Anne’s, she kissed her and rolled her hips into hers. “Seeing you get territorial back there…” Ann slid her hand down the waistband of Anne’s jeans and cupped her core through her boxers, causing Anne to moan loudly. “…it was really fucking hot.” Ann kissed her neck and tugged on her earlobe with her teeth before withdrawing her hand and standing up straight. “Oh, this is our floor.” She said as if she hadn’t just fucking touched Anne up in the lift.</p><p>The doors pinged open and Ann left the elevator leaving Anne to pick up their bags. <em>I am so whipped.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ann swiped the door and they entered, excitedly.</p><p>“This bed is massive!” Ann said.</p><p>“We have a decent espresso machine!” Anne said.</p><p>Both in unison with each other.</p><p>“I guess we know what each other’s priorities are.” Ann laughed and walked over to Anne. She pulled her into the bedroom by the front of her jumper and pushed her down on their king size bed.</p><p>“And now, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”</p><p>“Oh.” Anne said, a shiver ran through her whole body.</p><p>“These trousers, they need to come off.” Ann said as she tried roll them down Anne’s legs.</p><p>She was still a bit tipsy and although Anne was currently soaking through her boxers in anticipation, she was also overcome with feelings watching this tiny, golden haired woman wrestle with her jeans.</p><p>Finally, she pulled them off and threw them behind her. She ran her fingers up and down Anne’s toned thighs, teasing her, getting closer and closer to her core but never quite reaching.</p><p>“Uh, Ann.” Anne breathed, the damp patch getting bigger on her underwear.</p><p>“Patience. We’re in no rush.” Ann said as she climbed on top of Anne’s body and kissed her, deeply.</p><p>She pulled something out of her pocket and switched it on. The familiar vibration made Anne laugh.</p><p>“Where the fuck have you had that on you this whole time?”</p><p>“In my pocket.” Ann laughed. “You never know.”</p><p>“You are my perfect woman, Ann Walker.” Anne laughed as she kissed her.</p><p>Ann traced the bullet vibe down Anne’s stomach, causing her nipples to harden instantly. She drew lazy circles with it all over Anne’s torso, every now and again dipping into the crease of her hipbones. Anne arched upwards, trying desperately for Ann’s hand to travel lower.</p><p>“Ann, please.” Anne whined.</p><p>Ann smiled, she loved this sense of power. She couldn’t believe she was the one to touch Anne, to make her come, to please her in a thousand ways. How was this real life? She took pity on her, watching as she writhed below. Ann straddled Anne’s hips and snaked her hand between them. She traced the vibe up and down Anne’s core lightly over her boxers causing Anne to cry out loudly. Her hips instantly tried to buck into it but Ann held them down. She pressed down harder and whispered in Anne’s ear, “I am so fucking wet for you.”</p><p>Anne shuddered and let out a groan, Ann’s words were pushing her closer to the edge on their own. Ann was just about to slip the vibe into Anne’s boxers when the door knocked.</p><p>“Uh. Who the fuck is that? Just leave it, please don’t stop.” Anne breathed, her eyes were barely open she was so fucking turned on. Ann agreed and pulled back the elastic waistband of Anne’s boxers and dipped her fingertips in when the door knocked again.</p><p>“FUCK.” They both said in frustration, breaking apart.</p><p>Ann got up, straightened herself out and opened the door looking ever so slightly flushed.</p><p>“Hi Ann, I just wondered if you fancied getting a drink in the bar downstairs if you’re not busy?”</p><p>“Oh. Hi Tim. Erm, now isn’t a great time actually, sorry. I’m just getting all my stuff ready for tomorrow and you know, it’s getting late. We have a really early start in the morning and a full itinerary. I get super grouchy if I don’t get enough sleep, you know?” Ann said, hoping that it was enough to make him go away.</p><p>“Ok. No, I understand. Well, I’ll see you first thing. I’ll save you a seat.” Tim replied before smiling at Ann and walking off.</p><p>“Ugh. That guy is such a fucking cockblocker.” Anne shouted from the bedroom.</p><p>Ann giggled. She ran back to the bedroom and jumped straight on the bed.</p><p>“Was it obvious? Do I look like I was in the middle of trying to make my girlfriend come?”</p><p>“Well, I mean. Yeah. Haha.” Anne laughed, watching the blush creep up Ann’s face.</p><p>“Don’t laugh! I have to sit with him all day tomorrow.” Ann covered her eyes. “I have to say though, it’s nice to say <em>girlfriend</em>. It feels nice in my mouth, you know?”</p><p>Anne raised her eyebrow and licked her lips. “You know what would also feel nice in your mouth?” She said, an octave lower than normal.</p><p>“You are a rogue.” Ann said as she shimmied down Anne’s body. She hooked one of Anne’s legs over her shoulder and kissed a pathway from the inside of Anne’s thigh to her hot centre.  </p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re so wet.” Ann said against her skin, causing the vibrations of her voice to tickle Anne’s clit in a delicious way. She hummed as she traced her centre with her tongue before looking up at Anne. Their eyes locked as Ann took Anne’s clit into her warm mouth and gently sucked.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god.” Anne breathed out, already starting to gently thrust her hips in time with Ann’s mouth. Her skin prickled and she shut her eyes tightly as Ann continued to suck her off.</p><p>“Ah.” Anne cried out into the room, she could feel her orgasm building up slowly. Her clit was so sensitive inside Ann’s mouth, it was almost too much. She climbed her peak inch by inch, her hips strained as she tried to get her core further into Ann.</p><p>Ann pulled away for just a second. “Oh fuck, you’re close aren’t you?”</p><p>Anne whimpered in response, her whole body on fire. Ann smiled and wrapped her lips around her clit, she ran her warm tongue over it before she sucked it gently back into her mouth.</p><p>Anne groaned, desperately. She cupped the back of Ann’s head, pulling her impossibly closer as she curled inwards into her release. She stilled for a split second before her whole body shuddered as her orgasm ripped through her.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” She shouted. “Oh fuuuuuck.” Again, louder. She couldn’t breathe, the orgasm was so intense. Panting she finally rested back down onto the bed, completely fucking wrecked.</p><p>Ann smiled and climbed back onto her sweaty body, grinding down on her torso as she settled.</p><p>“Ann, that was. I haven’t. Oh my god. I came so hard.”</p><p>Ann smiled, “Yeah I know, I was right there.”</p><p>Anne raised her eyebrow. “Are you being cheeky with me, Miss Walker?”</p><p>Ann rolled her hips hard into Anne. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Oh I can see I have to teach you a lesson again. I think I’ll make you wait for it though.” Anne said, rubbing her index finger over her lips in thought. “Yes. I’m going to make you wait until tomorrow.”</p><p>“Anne! You can’t do that!” Ann whined, she furrowed her eyebrows in genuine torture. “I’m so fucking wet for you, you can’t make me wait.”</p><p>“Ok, I’m not entirely heartless. I will grant you one orgasm now but you’re not getting my cock until tomorrow.”</p><p>Ann’s core twitched at just the mention of it. “I need it, Anne. I am so wet for you, I want you to fuck me with your cock until I can’t walk properly…. Please?”</p><p>Anne’s mind raced. This goddess of a woman who had just given her a mind-blowing orgasm was straddling her, BEGGING to be fucked with her cock inside her and she was saying no. She knew it would drive her wild, it would be just as hard for Anne not to give in as it would be for Ann not to get thoroughly fucked tonight.</p><p>“Think of it as the long game, Ann.” Anne said, trying to convince herself. “It’ll be so fucking good if I make you wait for it.”</p><p>Ann was soaked by now, she couldn’t stand it anymore. She pouted at Anne, she knew how stubborn she could be about things so knew she wouldn’t be getting what she wanted tonight. She trailed her hand down over her nipple and teased it between her fingers. Anne was fixated. Her hand dropped lower until it disappeared into her knickers, straight to her clit. Ann moaned at the contact, even if it was her doing all the work. She began to rub her clit in small circles with her fingers, softly moaning at how sensitive she was.</p><p>Anne’s jaw was hanging open, watching Ann gently rocking on her body getting herself off.</p><p>“Fuck, you look so hot doing that.” Anne whispered.</p><p>“I’m so close already.” Ann breathed. “All I can think about is your cock inside me.” Her face scrunched up in concentration.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Ann. I’ll make it worth the wait.”</p><p>Ann moaned, loudly. She was so close. Her hand sped up and her hips moved faster with every touch of her fingers. “Oh fuck. I think I’m gonna come.”</p><p>“You look so perfect when you come.” Anne breathed.</p><p>Ann’s pace was quicker now, her rhythm getting lazier. “Anne! I… I’m gonna…” Her eyes closed, her mouth opened with no sound. Her body stretched taut and after what seemed like an hour of silence, she let out a long, loud groan as she came hard. Breathless, she rocked on Anne’s body, teasing out wave after wave before finally stilling.</p><p>“Oh my god, that was intense.” She said, opening her eyes and looking at Anne.</p><p>They looked at each other for a long while, both wondering if they had enough energy for another round. Ann gently placed her hand on Anne’s chest.</p><p>“Down boy. I have a really early start tomorrow.” She leaned in and kissed Anne on her handsome face before rolling off her.</p><p>“I can’t fucking wait until tomorrow.” Anne said excitedly to herself. She had plans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 is already half written so I won't make you wait too long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Finisher: Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Strap yourselves in 😉</p><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann’s alarm went off at 7. Her training day started at 9 but they had to make the most of the free hotel breakfast beforehand. They’d been so busy shagging that they’d forgotten to eat dinner last night so they’d agreed to go down and eat breakfast together before parting ways for the day. Ann rolled over to see a freshly made coffee on her bedside table and she could hear the shower running. She stretched and snuggled back into the covers for five more minutes.</p><p>“Come on, lazybones. You need to get up!” Anne said as she padded into the room in her towel.</p><p>“Ugh. Trade places with me? I don’t want to sit and learn about how to maximise our team potential at work.” Ann mumbled from the bed.</p><p>“Ha. No chance. Besides, I’m going to use this free day to catch up on some reading, maybe go for a walk. I’m actually going to try and relax today.” Anne said as she towel dried her dark hair.</p><p>“No fair.” Ann said as she dragged herself out of bed, taking her coffee into the bathroom.</p><p>“Don’t be too long, I’m starving!” Anne shouted back to her.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way downstairs, touching each other every opportunity they got. Anne was hoping for a repeat of last night in the elevator but when they stepped inside, it was rudely full of people. They grabbed a couple of plates from the table and filled them from the buffet before sitting down in a quiet corner of the room. They sat next to each other, legs grazing as they chatted about Ann’s day ahead.</p><p>“I should have about an hour for lunch, so if you’re still here I’ll come up and say hi but don’t stay in on my account. These things usually overrun so I don’t really know what time that’ll be.”</p><p>“Okay, just text me when you’re done.” Anne said, taking a massive bite of her toast.</p><p>She was just about to say something else when Tim appeared.</p><p>“Morning ladies!”</p><p>“Morning Tim.” Ann replied.</p><p>Anne just nodded in his direction.</p><p>“Mind if I join you? I don’t really know anyone else here. I thought there were a few of us from the school today but it seems it’s just us two.”</p><p>“Yeah sure, I think it’s because we’re both relatively new. The rest of the staff have probably already had the pleasure of this.” Ann said.</p><p>Tim took a seat opposite them and started eating his breakfast. They made general chit chat about the plans for the day, people from the school that Anne had never heard of and shared a few in-jokes from work. She shuffled in her seat. While Tim was in the middle of a really boring story about the last school he worked at, Anne slowly took Ann’s hand under the table. She subtly, trying not to draw attention to the movement, placed Ann’s palm directly on the bulge of her cock in her jeans. Ann immediately choked on her orange juice and coughed loudly.</p><p>“Ann, are you alright?” Tim said, concerned.</p><p>“Oh. Um. Yes. Sorry, it just went down the wrong way.” As she turned bright red, her knickers already felt wet. She couldn’t even turn to face Anne, she couldn’t look at her or she’d lose her composure. She gently squeezed the shaft through her jeans and felt Anne exhale. She was just about to press down harder when Anne interrupted.</p><p>“Well, you two had best be off, your first session starts in 15 minutes!” She stood up and kissed Ann on top of her head. “Have a good day, darling.” and left.</p><p>Just like that.</p><p>Ann was still sat in a state of shock when Tim got up to leave too. <em>How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate on anything today. </em></p><p> </p><p>The morning was dull. First they spent an hour sat listening to some expert do a presentation, then they had to do ice breakers which Ann hated with a passion. The whole concept of going round the room and introducing yourself was fine but it was the ‘think of something wacky about yourself’ or ‘tell us something that none of us will believe you ever did’. It was cringe-worthy. Besides, all she could think about to say was, ‘Hi, my name is Ann and my girlfriend and her massive cock are waiting for me upstairs.’ <em>Stop thinking about that, Ann. </em>Her clit tingled. She crossed her legs tightly, trying her best to make it go away. Perhaps if she could get away at lunchtime, she could be back in her room, be royally fucked and come all within the hour. <em>Good plan.  </em></p><p>The time dragged on. By the time it got to 12pm, the scheduled lunch break, they still had half a team building session to finish.</p><p>Ann texted Anne ‘sorry, we’re running late. Be ready for me in 30 minutes.’</p><p>Anne got the message instantly, she was still upstairs in their room reading. Her core twitched at her words. <em>Be ready.</em> She lightly rubbed herself through her jeans, the strap pressing against her clit. She was so ready for this.</p><p> </p><p>Just before the session ended, Tim leaned in towards Ann and said, “There’s a really great place to get lunch just down the road. Do you want to go together? I wouldn’t mind just having a total break from this dull as shit day to be honest.”</p><p>Ann’s heart sank. All she wanted to do was take all her clothes off and fuck her girlfriend senseless but she felt bad. Tim was on his own, she’d pretty much ignored him over the last week at work and although she had zero interest in anything else, he was a nice guy.</p><p>“Yeah sure, that would be nice.” Ann said. “I just need to go up to my room first, so I’ll meet you down by reception in 10 minutes?”</p><p>“Great. Thanks Ann, I really appreciate it.” He said as he gathered up his bag and left.</p><p>Ann was sweating. How could she handle not getting off until 5pm? Also, what was she going to say to Anne? She made her way back up to her room and opened the door.</p><p>“Fucking hell.” Ann breathed as she was met with the sight of Anne, laid out on the bed, fully clothed with her hand inside her jeans. “Are you wanking?” Ann said in disbelief.</p><p>Anne looked up, a mixed expression of someone caught in the act but also in a high state of arousal.</p><p>“I… uh…” Anne stuttered.</p><p>“I can see exactly what you’re doing.” Ann raised her eyebrow and walked over to her.</p><p>She dropped her bag and climbed onto the bed. She grabbed Anne’s hand and removed it, putting Anne’s fingers into her mouth. “Mmm. You taste amazing.” Ann whispered as she undid Anne’s fly. Anne groaned, she had worked herself up almost to the brink but nothing compared to Ann touching her.</p><p>“Fuck.” Was all Anne could muster as Ann took Anne’s cock out through her zipper. She ground it right back into Anne’s clit, causing her to moan loudly into the room.</p><p>“You’re so close already? My, my. You have been busy while I’ve been away.” Ann whispered, her breath hot in Anne’s ear. She worked Anne’s cock, coating it in Anne’s own wetness and sped up her hand to an almost punishing speed.</p><p>“You’re gonna make me come, Ann.” Anne said, desperately. Her hips left the bed as she started to peak. “Oh fuck, Ann. You’re gonna make me come so hard.”</p><p>Ann leaned in, her lips hovering over Anne’s ear, “No. No, I’m not.” She stopped her movements and got up off the bed. Anne desperately thrust into the air trying to find any friction whatsoever.</p><p>“Ann?” She whined. “What? What are?”</p><p>“I’m having lunch with Tim. I’ll be back around 5pm.” She looked Anne up and down, seductively. “Have a good afternoon, Anne.”</p><p>“Are you serious?!” Anne was shouting now.</p><p>“You’re not the only one who can play this game, Lister.” Ann said as she opened the door and slipped out.</p><p>“Fuck!” Anne shouted into the empty room.</p><p> </p><p>Ann hurried into the elevator, she’d managed to do all that within 8 minutes and was feeling quite pleased with herself. Pleased but fucking uncomfortable. She was so wet, so turned on. It had taken every single ounce of willpower not to grab Anne’s cock and ride it until they both came together. God how she wanted to do that. She tried to catch her breath. This afternoon was going to be a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon drew on, by the 3pm coffee break everyone was flagging. Ann hadn’t heard from Anne since seeing her at lunchtime, she thought she might get a dirty text message but her phone hadn’t buzzed. They were both stubbornly committed to this now. She was just starting to wonder who would crack first when a voice interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>“Okay guys, I know this is getting tiresome now but we’re actually so near the end. We can either power on through for another couple of hours and you can have the day off tomorrow or we can stop now and pick this up in the morning?”</p><p>It was a no brainer. Everyone opted to stick it out so they could have a few drinks tonight and then a decent lie in tomorrow before heading home. Ann topped up on caffeine and settled back in for the last session of the day, willing her brain to focus on something other than the evening ahead. After what seemed like an eternity, the session ended and everyone was milling around chatting. Tim stood up and said, “How about we all meet up tonight? Go out for some dinner to celebrate this super boring day being over.” He mouthed ‘sorry’ to the organisers. “Grab a few drinks?”</p><p>Ann’s heart sank. <em>Wow. Anne is right, you really are such a cockblocker.</em></p><p>“That sounds great, plus we can put the drinks on expenses!” The organiser replied and everyone cheered. “Let’s meet at reception in an hour?”</p><p> </p><p>Ann trudged up to her room, a little deflated. She’d waited soooo long to finally fuck her girlfriend and she wanted nothing more than to lock their door and not stop shagging until the morning. She swiped her keycard and walked in. Anne was sat on the couch, reading. She lifted her head and placed her book on the table.</p><p>“Good afternoon.” She said, a mild hint of authority in her voice.</p><p>Ann’s legs almost buckled.</p><p>“Hi, Anne.” She replied, smiling and walking over to the couch. She sat down, and turned to face her. “Now, don’t be mad.”</p><p>“Why do I feel like I’m not going to enjoy where this is going?” Anne said, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“So the good news is, we finished everything today. Which means, I get the whole day off tomorrow. Which means…orgasms in bed tomorrow morning.” She arched her eyebrow and traced a line with her finger down Anne’s stomach to her belt buckle before looking back up into her dark brown eyes. “But” Ann exhaled. “We have to go and have dinner and drinks with everyone in an hour.”</p><p>“Ann!” Anne whined. “I’m gonna explode if we don’t fuck soon. I waited all day for you.” Her bottom lip pouted.</p><p>“It’s only a few more hours, I think we can manage it. And then…” She said, softly kissing Anne’s face. “We’re not leaving this room until we have to catch our train home.”</p><p>“Fine. Do you think we have time now?” Anne said, tracing her hand up and down Ann’s back.</p><p>“No, I need to shower. You’ve completely ruined my knickers today.” Ann laughed.</p><p>“A shower? Hm.”</p><p>“Alone, Anne! I am going to shower alone! Finish reading your book or something” Ann laughed as she locked the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way to reception to meet up with the rest of the group. Ann leaned in to Anne, “Please be nice to Tim. I know you want to mark your territory by cocking your leg on me but he’s an alright guy, even if he does flirt a little.”</p><p>“Fine. Scouts honour.” Anne said as she saluted. <em>That guy is such a prick. </em></p><p>Ann pressed her lips to Anne’s ear and whispered, “I think we can all agree that your dick is bigger than his.” She nipped Anne’s earlobe and stood up straight again, hearing Anne exhale next to her.</p><p> </p><p>They piled into the bar, 10 of them in total. Ann and Anne stayed pretty much near the back of the group, their minds elsewhere but they couldn’t really shift Tim. He hung around Ann like a wasp at a picnic. Ann had assured Anne that he understood but the drunker Tim got, the more brazen his flirting was. Anne was just returning from the bar with two more drinks when she saw Tim and Ann chatting, Tim was inching more and more into Ann’s space and it made Anne’s blood boil. She came up behind Ann, giving her the glass of wine and setting hers down on the table next to them. She pulled Ann into a tight hug from behind, enveloping her whole body in her strong arms before releasing her. She held on to her hips lightly and while Ann was talking to Tim about the curriculum, she ghosted her centre against Ann’s bum. Softly pressing the strap against her. The movement was minute, unnoticeable with an untrained eye but it worked. Ann immediately stopped mid sentence and turned round.</p><p>“Hi.” She murmured, looking up at Anne’s handsome face. She was already 2 glasses of wine in, so she was a good level of silly drunk but aware enough to know she was being rude to Tim.</p><p>“Sorry, Tim. I just need to pop to the loo. I’ll be back in a bit.” Ann said, trying her hardest to suppress the smile that was breaking out on her face.</p><p>She took Anne by her wrist and pulled her towards the toilets. Anne chuckled, she had expected a reaction but she didn’t think it would be so soon. Ann pushed Anne into the last stall and shut the door behind her. Anne looked at her with an innocent expression on her face.</p><p>“Did you need to dry hump me while I was in the middle of a conversation?” Ann asked, her hands undoing Anne’s belt buckle. It jangled as she undid the button on Anne’s jeans and wrenched them open.</p><p>“He was standing too close to you. I didn’t like it.” Anne drawled. “In fact, I think it’s time you had a lesson about who you belong to.” Anne flipped them round, so Ann was against the wall. Anne kissed her hard, grinding the strap against her centre. “Turn around.” Anne whispered, her breath hot in her ear. She pushed her trousers down and coated the strap with lube.</p><p>“Do you just carry that lube around with you everywhere?” Ann whimpered.</p><p>“You never know when someone is going to push you into the toilets of a bar.” Anne said, lifting the hem of Ann’s dress up to her waist. She traced Ann’s entrance with her cock, teasing her until she felt Ann bucking her hips, desperately trying to push herself against it. She relented, she’d been waiting all fucking day for this moment and she couldn’t wait any longer. She pressed her cock into Ann and watched as the shaft disappeared.</p><p>“Oh my god.” They both breathed in unison.</p><p>“Now, you need to remember to be quiet. We are in a public place.” Anne said into the crook of Ann’s neck.</p><p>“Mnnh.” Ann replied, halfway gone already.</p><p>Anne’s pace was fast, they couldn’t be away too long without rousing suspicion and neither of them wanted to do this gently. Anne’s hips thrust into Ann hard and deep, causing a deliciously filthy sound to escape every time Anne’s hips met Ann’s bum.</p><p>“Uh, oh my god.” Ann wailed, loudly.</p><p>“Shhh.” Anne put her hand over her mouth. “You need to be quiet.” She held her hand over Ann’s mouth as she fucked her harder and harder. She could feel Ann’s legs begin to buckle underneath her. She was close. One swipe of her clit and Anne knew she’d be gone.</p><p>“Touch me. Please, touch me.” Ann pleaded against Anne’s palm.</p><p>Anne trailed her hand downwards, past her stomach, into the damp thatch of hair just above her clit and stopped. She stopped everything. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled out.</p><p>Ann was outraged, panting she turned around. “What the fuck are you doing?” Her eyes wild.</p><p>“This game isn’t over, Ann Walker.” Anne smiled that fucking infuriating smile and went to do her trousers back up.</p><p>Ann stopped her. “No. I’m not finished with you yet.” She dropped to her knees and before Anne’s brain could register what was happening, she took her cock in her mouth. Anne’s eyebrows raised, she was fixated on Ann’s head moving up and down. Was this real? One of her ultimate fantasies happening without her even asking for it? I mean, a toilet wasn’t the ideal place but fuck. Ann pushed her back to sit on the closed seat and with her mouth still wrapped around her cock, she used her hand to drive the base right into Anne’s clit.</p><p>“Ah!” Anne cried out.</p><p>“Shh. Remember, you need to be quiet.” Ann said, a smile on her lips.</p><p>“I’m gonna come in your mouth, Ann. Fuck, I’m gonna.”</p><p>Ann stopped. She stood up and bent over to whisper to Anne, “I think it’s you who needs to remember who you belong to.” She looked Anne up and down in her state of undress, clicked her tongue, unlocked the stall door and left. She fucking left Anne on the brink of orgasm, her trousers down, cock in the air and went back to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Anne eventually emerged from the toilets, looking more than a little dishevelled. She walked over to Ann who was carrying on a conversation like nothing had fucking happened, glass of wine in hand.</p><p>“Ann.” Anne said, putting her arm around her.</p><p>“Mmm, yes?” Ann said, innocently.</p><p>“I’m not feeling very well, I’m terribly sorry to cut this evening short but I really do think I need go back to our hotel.” She said it loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>“Oh no, really?” Her face twitched, almost into a smile before realising she had to pretend she was actually concerned. “We’d best get you back then.” She turned to the group who were about 4 pints in and wouldn’t honestly miss them if they left. “Sorry everyone, thanks for a nice evening, I’ve got to get this one home – she’s such a lightweight and can’t handle her drink.” She said, smiling. She heard Anne cough in disbelief behind her. “Sorry Tim. See you at work?”</p><p>They waved and headed out the door.</p><p>“A lightweight?! You are awful, Ann Walker. I can’t believe you said that!” Anne was full on laughing now, holding Ann’s hand and practically running back to their hotel.</p><p>They stumbled into their room, hands gripping on to each other anywhere they could reach. Ann pulled her dress over her head, throwing it behind her as she walked to the bedroom while Anne unbuttoned her shirt eyes raking over Ann’s underwear clad body. She backed her onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of her.</p><p>Ann undid her belt buckle for the second time that night and opened her jeans. “Take these off.” She breathed as she undid her bra and threw it across the room. Her nipples were hard already just at the thought of having her girlfriend’s cock inside her. Anne slipped off her jeans and rested her body weight back on top of Ann. Her cock tracing in between Ann’s legs, it glistened as Ann’s wetness spread all over the length.</p><p>“Fuck me, Anne. I can’t wait any longer.”</p><p>Anne groaned, she was positively feral with need. She pressed her cock into Ann’s wetness and it disappeared instantly. “Oh fuck.” Anne said, feeling the delicious pressure on her clit from the way Ann’s muscles squeezed the strap from the inside. Her thrusts were slow and deep, she was going to take her time, fuck Ann properly. Only, she could feel herself rapidly approaching the first wave of her orgasm already. “Fuck, Ann. The way you edged me all fucking day, I’m not going to last long.” She was almost apologetic until she heard Ann reply.</p><p>“Oh fucking hell, me neither. I’m so close already and we’ve only just started.”</p><p>Anne moaned, she sped up her hips, thrusting shallower but faster. They both cried out together with every thrust, both of them climbing up and up. Anne kissed Ann, moaning into her mouth. “Oh fuck, Ann.” She kissed her again, she couldn’t stop kissing her. They both held on to each other, as if they would get swept away.</p><p>“Come inside me, Anne.” Ann cried out on the brink of her own orgasm. They kissed again as Anne continued to thrust her cock into Ann.</p><p>They locked eyes, their faces screwing up but never looking away.</p><p>“Anne, I…” Ann’s mouth hung open as the first wave of her orgasm began to crash into her. “I love you.” She couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, kissing Anne and breaking away as she cried out loudly as she came, her whole body convulsing.</p><p>“Oh my god, Ann. I’m gonna…” Anne followed suit, Ann’s words pushed her over the edge and she exploded above her. Letting out a deep groan at every wave that coursed through her body, she came so hard she shook through her bones, before finally stilling on top of Ann. Their bodies slick with sweat, both trying to catch their breath, they looked at each other. Anne smiled, she kissed Ann softly before pulling back and whispering. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY SAID IT 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Afterburn: Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly, I apologise from the bottom of my heart for being a tease with these chapters. It was never my intention to edge you all the way through 😉 I had genuinely only ever planned to write this as a 3 parter but then I just couldn't stop. </p><p>This really, truthfully, is the first instalment of the final chapter now. Our story will end on chapter 12. Thank you to everyone who commented along the way, you are all tooooo kind. </p><p>Do I even need to keep writing NSFW? There's pretty much no plot to this chapter, just shagging. Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne opened her eyes, she was the comfiest she’d ever been. Tightly wrapped in a warm cocoon in the duvet, watching Ann sleeping next to her. Her expression was angelic, even in sleep, her golden hair framing her face, her lips slightly apart. Anne stared at her for a while, her heart full when, without warning, Ann produced the loudest snore Anne had ever heard in her life. It made her jump and she couldn’t help but giggle, waking Ann up in the process.</p><p>“What are you laughing at?” Ann mumbled, eyes still closed.</p><p>“Just you.” Anne said, softly.</p><p>Ann slowly opened one eye and frowned.</p><p>Anne put her arms around her and hugged her tight, gently rolling them so she was on top of her warm, sleepy body.</p><p>“Mmm. Good morning.” Ann said, finally opening both her eyes and looking up at Anne.</p><p>“Good morning.” Anne whispered, kissing Ann softly.</p><p>“Hmm.” Ann gently traced Anne’s face with her fingertips before pulling her head down to kiss her again.</p><p>Anne rolled her body into Ann without any real intention or hurry, it was just comfortable to be this close. Ann held Anne even closer, smoothing her hair and tucking it behind her ears. She looked into Anne’s dark brown eyes, she could get lost in those eyes, and softly said, “I love you.” She wanted to make sure Anne knew that it wasn’t just something she said in the midst of one of the most intense orgasms she’d ever had. <em>Fuck, last night was good. </em></p><p>Anne smiled softly, she leaned down and kissed Ann before pulling back and replying, “And I love you.”</p><p>Both their hearts thumped in their chests, the realisation of what was happening washed over them. Ann giggled, she slid her hands down to Anne’s tight bum and pulled her closer.</p><p>“Oh.” Anne exhaled. “I see.”</p><p>Ann giggled again and kissed Anne deeply, their tongues brushing together. Ann whimpered, her legs parted, allowing Anne to rest in between them. Anne’s palm ghosted over Ann’s nipple, feeling it get hard underneath instantly. She bent down and took it in her mouth, softly running her tongue over and over, making Ann squirm beneath her. Anne kissed a path across to her other nipple and did the same thing. Ann moaned and clutched Anne’s head close to her body, she hooked her legs around Anne’s back and lifted her hips to press into Anne’s core. Anne groaned at the contact of their hot bodies meeting. They’d fucked so hard last night that they were both being extra soft this morning, their movements slow and gentle but still full of need.</p><p>“Can you get the.” Anne whispered but before she could finish, Ann had already switched on the bullet vibe and was snaking her hand between them. <em>How do you always know?</em></p><p>They both moaned into each other’s mouths in unison at the first touch against their cores. Their rhythm was slow. They were in no rush today, they could take their time. Anne arched her back a little, lifting up on her forearms, getting slightly deeper with her thrusts. The angle change for Ann was perfect, the vibe was rubbing against her clit in the most delicious way.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Anne. This feels amazing.” Ann closed her eyes and held Anne’s waist tightly as they moved together.</p><p>“Mmmn” A bead of sweat trailed from Anne’s temple down her neck, she had her eyes closed too.</p><p>It was intense. The first wave built up so quickly but it hung over them, the warm waters of their release lapping at them both as they continued to grind against each other. Anne could feel it getting stronger, she was getting close. She leaned in to Ann and whispered in her ear, “Ah, I’m going to come soon.”</p><p>Ann exhaled, loudly. She held Anne’s chin and pulled it towards her, kissing her hard. “Me too. This feels incredible.”</p><p>They held each other close as they rode the last few moments together before Ann began to cry out higher and higher until her orgasm bloomed, as bright as a supernova. The sound of Ann coming underneath her pushed Anne right over the edge and she moaned loudly as her body spasmed.</p><p>“Fuck.” Anne breathed as she rode out the last aftershocks, an intense shiver running up her spine.</p><p>They lightly rocked together until Anne reached between them, took the vibe and switched it off. She kissed Ann and rolled off her, stretching as she enjoyed the warmth rushing through her body. She looked up to the ceiling, her mind completely clear until her stomach growled. She turned on her side and was just about to ask Ann what she wanted for breakfast when she heard her let out a tiny, soft snore. Anne smiled to herself, Ann always fell asleep right after she came hard. It was kind of adorable. Anne took it as a compliment, fucking her girlfriend so thoroughly that her body couldn’t even stay awake afterwards. She smirked and quietly got out of bed, picking up her clothes that were strewn all across their room. Anne put her wallet and her phone in her back pocket and was almost out the door.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake!” Anne said, trying to suppress her giggle.</p><p>“Shut up. You didn’t answer my question.” Ann replied.</p><p>Anne walked back over to the bed and sat at Ann’s side.</p><p>“I’m going to get us coffee and breakfast. There’s no fucking way I’m sitting with Tim this morning downstairs while he drones on and on about his teaching methods when I could be up here with you.”</p><p>Ann smiled, “Thank you, love. That sounds wonderful. Just hurry back, I haven’t finished with you yet this morning.”</p><p>Anne nodded, a playful smile on her lips as she ducked out the door.</p><p>Ann snuggled herself back into the warm bed. <em>I don’t ever want this trip to end. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Anne returned instantly, Ann lifted her head up off the pillow in a state of confusion.  </p><p>“You haven’t moved!” Anne laughed as the smell of fresh coffee wafted in through the room with her.</p><p>“I must’ve fallen back asleep, the last thing I remember is your cute bum leaving this room.” Ann smiled. “What did you get us?”</p><p>“Coffee, obviously. And croissants. You know, when we get home, I need to start eating proper food again. I’ve eaten more pastries since we’ve been shagging than I have in my whole life!”</p><p>“Mmm. Come here. I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Ann drawled.</p><p>“It’s because I’m talking about pastries isn’t it?” Anne teased.</p><p>Ann pulled her back into bed and kissed her, fiercely. “Yes.” She replied.</p><p>They settled back in the bed, making a nest in the covers and working their way through their breakfast. It was reminiscent of that first morning they spent at Ann’s. Was this going to be a tradition now? They snuggled together when they had finished before Anne started getting antsy.</p><p>“I’m going to shower, if that’s okay? I stink after yesterday.” She got up and undressed, Ann’s eyes raking all over her naked body. “I can hear your thoughts from here, Miss Walker.”</p><p>“You are so fucking fit, Anne. You don’t even know.” Ann breathed.</p><p>“Hm.” Anne replied before padding into the shower.</p><p> </p><p>The warm water felt amazing on her shoulders. They had really been going at it for hours last night and although she’d never admit it, she really was quite exhausted. Her abs burned, her arms were tired from holding herself up, and holding Ann up at one point. Her mind drifted back to all the filthy things they’d said to each other. She never wanted this feeling to end. Eventually, she switched the water off and wrapped a towel around her waist before opening the bathroom door.</p><p>“Oh.” Anne’s gut dropped.</p><p>Ann was standing in their bedroom, naked, wearing Anne’s strap. She smiled up at Anne. “Oh hi.”</p><p>Anne felt herself beginning to sweat, her eyes darted around the room. “Ann, we haven’t talked about this. But. I’m. I’m not… I’ve never been into that.” Anne’s voice sounded small, she was nervous about how Ann would react. She was going to bring it up but there had never been the right time. She looked at the floor.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart. Ann walked over to her, and brought her face back up to hers with her palm. I know, I was just trying it on. You caught me. I… I just wanted to feel like you.”</p><p>Anne looked at her and blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes of course, I had thought that was the case anyway but it’s good we talk about these things. Set boundaries.” Ann kissed Anne’s handsome face, trying to smooth out her anxious frown. “I love you just how you are, whatever you’re into and whatever you’re not.”</p><p>Anne kissed her, how had she managed to find this woman? This woman who not only didn’t want her to change a single thing but actively encouraged her to be true to herself?</p><p>“I love you.” Anne said before her face broke into a soft smile. “Now then, how does it feel with a cock between your legs?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Ann thrust her hips a few times awkwardly. “I think I’d prefer it if you had it between my legs. It doesn’t really suit me.” Ann laughed. That laugh that was infectious. They giggled together before falling back onto the bed. Ann undid the harness and freed herself before looking at Anne in that way she did. That way that Anne immediately knew what she was thinking.</p><p>“I think I’d like you to wear it now.” She said, matter of fact. “Yes. And I want you to fuck me. Fast and dirty.”</p><p>Anne was taken aback, how this perfect woman could go from being the cutest thing in the entire world, giggling and being silly to reducing her to an incoherent mess just from her filthy words. Anne’s core twitched at the thought. She expertly slipped on the harness, adjusted the bumpher so it lined up just right and hovered over Ann. They fitted together so perfectly. Ann gathered her own arousal on her fingers, causing Anne to breathe deeply watching her as she spread it over the shaft. Anne was just about to rest her weight on Ann when Ann put her hand on her chest and whispered, “I want you to fuck me from behind.”</p><p>Anne’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head, wetness flooding her core. Ann shuffled and flipped over so that she was on her front on the bed.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea.” Anne said, reaching back over to the bedside table. She switched on the vibe and reached underneath Ann. She placed the vibe between Ann’s folds so that her clit rested on it on top and the mattress held it in place underneath.</p><p>“Ready?” Anne said.</p><p>“Oh my god, yes.” Ann replied.</p><p>Anne lined up her cock and slowly pressed against Ann’s entrance, moaning as she watched it disappear. She let Ann get comfortable before she began to slowly thrust inside her. Ann cried out which only encouraged Anne to pick up her pace. Every time Anne’s hips smacked against Ann’s bum, the vibe nudged Ann’s clit and the bumpher nudged Anne’s.</p><p>“Ah. Harder.” Ann whined.</p><p>Anne began to thrust her hips at speed, driving her cock into Ann over and over, pushing Ann further into the mattress below. Ann’s cries were muffled by the pillow as Anne worked her up, fucking her harder as she begged for more. Anne leaned forward, placed her elbows on the bed either side of Ann’s torso and brought her body flush with Ann’s back, allowing her to get even deeper.</p><p>“Oh fuck” Ann cried as Anne reached underneath and palmed her breasts, while her own hard nipples brushed Ann’s back.</p><p>Anne sat back on her heels and switched to short, shallow thrusts, watching Ann take her cock over and over. The sight was mesmerising.</p><p>“You are so fucking hot.” Anne breathed as she traced her thumb from where her cock met her entrance and upwards, brushing over her puckered hole. Ann instantly cried out loudly into the room at the touch, feeling more arousal rush to her centre.</p><p>Anne leaned over Ann and whispered in her ear, “Oh you dirty girl. You are perfect.” She gathered Ann’s wetness on her thumb and traced it again, this time putting light pressure over it as she continued to pound into her.</p><p>“You’re gonna make me come, Anne.” Ann whimpered, completely helpless.</p><p>Anne was close too, she’d been close for ages but had managed to hold off until she brought Ann up with her. She never wanted to come alone now, she only ever wanted to come at the same time as Ann.</p><p>“Ah.” Anne groaned into the air, unable to get any actual words out of her mouth. She was on the brink. She ground her cock into Ann as hard as she could, making sure Ann’s wet clit slipped against the vibe still working underneath her. Ann’s cries became quicker and quicker and just as she reached her peak, Anne pressed the very tip of her thumb into Ann’s hole and they both crashed into their releases together.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Ann shouted, probably louder than she’d ever shouted before. Her orgasm rattled through her bones and shook her over and over as the waves kept coming.</p><p>Anne’s warm body was collapsing on top of her. “Fuck, I’m coming.” Anne cried as her face screwed up completely and her thrusts slowed. She squeezed Ann’s body tightly beneath her as her release raced through every cell in her body.</p><p>When they both finally stilled, Anne gently pulled out and rolled over. Ann switched off the vibe and curled into Anne’s side, resting her head on her sweaty chest. Ann traced her hand up and down Anne’s still sensitive body, kissing her side and humming. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s phone buzzed, waking her up about an hour later. She stretched over Ann and switched it off. She smiled, she was still wearing the strap so her cock was sitting proudly in the air. She couldn’t even remember a time where she’d been so thoroughly shagged that she hadn’t taken it off before she fell asleep.</p><p>“Ann?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Ann replied, stretching and opening her eyes.</p><p>“We have to get ready to go now, our train is in an hour.”</p><p>“You set an alarm so we wouldn’t miss the train from shagging too much?” <em>You are adorable.</em></p><p>“Well. Yes. I set it last night, after round 4. I figured we might need a reminder.” Anne smiled.</p><p>“You’re cute.” Ann replied.</p><p>“Cute?” Anne replied, pretending to be offended. “I don’t think <em>cute</em> accurately represents someone who made you come that hard an hour ago.”</p><p>“Ugh. You’re impossible. Fine. You <em>are</em> cute but you’re also the most handsome woman I’ve ever seen with intensely strong, muscular legs.” Ann could feel herself getting wet just talking about Anne’s body. “Mmm and these shoulders.” She squeezed Anne’s bicep before nipping it with her teeth. “You are the fittest woman I’ve ever met, who makes me come harder than anyone, who can just look in my direction and make me wetter than anyone. And…” Ann’s eyebrow raised in mischief. She grabbed the strap roughly, driving in into Anne’s core. “your cock is bigger than everyone else’s.”</p><p>Anne moaned and kissed her hard before breaking away and saying, “That’s better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else hang out in SAfD?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Afterburn: Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prepare thyself for the end.</p><p>NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They checked out the hotel and caught their train home. Both a bit quiet on the journey, thinking about things going back to normal. This trip had been the perfect break from real life, getting wrapped up in each other – literally and figuratively, but it was time to go back to their jobs and normality.</p><p> </p><p>Their station was the next stop, Ann’s head was resting on Anne’s shoulder softly bobbing with the movement of the train.</p><p>Anne stretched, “I might pop to the gym this afternoon if that’s okay? Check and see if the place is still standing while I’ve been away.” Her leg vibrating as she spoke.</p><p>“Look at you! You can’t bloody wait to go and work out can you?” Ann saw right through her excuse.</p><p>“It’s been three days! I’m going mad.” Anne laughed.</p><p>Ann looked up at her and smile, “Fine, only if I can watch you though.”</p><p>“Watch me?” Anne whispered.</p><p>“Yeah. I want to watch you get all sweaty in those ridiculously sexy shorts of yours. Listen to, uh, those little noises you make.” A blush crept up Ann’s face.</p><p>“What noises!” Anne said, honestly.</p><p>“You make these, um, really distracting noises when you lift. That’s what drew me towards you that day I was pretending to cycle on the bike. Like a moth to a flame.” Ann giggled.</p><p>Anne smiled wide and laughed, hugging Ann in close to her. She thought about how much had changed since that day she caught her shamelessly eyefucking her at the gym.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped off train on to the busy platform and Anne carried their bags as they walked together to the taxi rank.</p><p>“Hmm. I suppose we’d best go back to our own houses? To unpack and sort ourselves out?” Anne said, looking a little disappointed.</p><p>“Yes. I suppose we should. But. What if I just came back to yours? Would that be the worst idea I’ve ever had?” Ann replied. She genuinely wanted to just be with Anne all the time but she didn’t want to invade her space. It was important that they had time alone as well. Why would Anne want to spend all her time with her anyway?</p><p>Anne watched her, she could see she was deep in thought. She bent down, getting to Ann’s eye level to snap her out of it. “I’d love it if you came straight back to mine.”</p><p>Ann’s face lit up. “Really? You don’t have to just say that, you know.”</p><p>“Shut up and get into this taxi please.” Anne joked.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before they arrived at Anne’s, she unlocked the door and dumped their suitcases in her hallway. She stretched, and sighed contentedly before shutting the door behind her.</p><p>“Tea?” Ann said, already putting the teabags into two mugs in Anne’s kitchen.</p><p>“Yes please!” Anne said, smiling. She came up behind Ann and hugged her tightly, resting her chin over Ann’s shoulder. “Hmm. I like this. I like you in my kitchen helping yourself to my stuff.” She kissed Ann softly in the crook of her neck before pulling back and grabbing the milk out of the fridge. “Ah. I don’t have any oat milk.” Anne said.</p><p>“Oh it’s fine, I’ll just take it black.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I’ll go to the shop, I’ll be two minutes.” Anne said, already out the room getting her shoes on.</p><p>“Anne?” Ann shouted behind her as she heard the door open. “Can you get some biscuits too?”</p><p>She just heard Anne laugh as she shut the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Ann didn’t mean to snoop. It was rude. But well, curiosity got the better of her. She always thought someone’s fridge told her everything she needed to know. Peering inside she furrowed her eyebrows. Eggs, chicken, broccoli. <em>Ugh. You’re so healthy. </em>She checked her cupboards. <em>Not even a single bag of emergency crisps. </em>This would never work Ann thought as she chuckled to herself.</p><p>Anne returned, wielding oat milk and HobNobs and Ann’s concerns melted away.</p><p>“I bring you gifts!” Anne said, handing them over.</p><p>“You even got chocolate HobNobs too, how did you know?” Ann said, gazing adoringly at her.</p><p>“I have an idea of what you like by now.” Anne drawled, somewhat suggestively.</p><p>Ann finished off the tea and they made their way to the living room, settling down on the sofa. Ann’s mind wandered back to the first time they shagged on this sofa. Kneeling on the floor with her head between Anne’s thighs. <em>God that was good.</em> She smiled and draped her legs over Anne’s lap as they settled in.</p><p>“Thanks for a nice trip away, Anne.” She said as she smiled up at her handsome face.</p><p>“Mmm. Thanks yourself. It was rather nice, wasn’t it?” Anne looked at her, her eyes travelled down to Ann’s lips and back up again to her eyes. She wet her bottom lip seductively before pulling her head back, smiling.</p><p>Ann winked at her before dunking her biscuit in her tea. Her heart full to the brim.</p><p>“Right, how about we finish this tea and then head to the gym?” Anne said, full of enthusiasm.</p><p>“Oh Anne!” Ann whined, her face screwing up in despair. “I thought you were joking.”</p><p>“Miss Walker, I’d never joke about the gym.” Anne said authoritatively, playfully batting her shoulder. “You should know that by now.”</p><p>“But wouldn’t it be nicer to stay wrapped up like this? Drink endless cups of tea and just eat biscuits all afternoon?” Ann pleaded.</p><p>Anne shot her a look.</p><p>“Ugh. Fine. But you should know I’m starting to have doubts about the longevity of this relationship. You don’t have any crisps in your house. Who doesn’t eat crisps?” Ann laughed, leaning up to kiss Anne’s face as she chuckled too.</p><p>They finished their tea in comfortable silence, Anne’s hand traced shapeless lines along Ann’s legs as they both checked emails and surfed the web on their phones.</p><p> </p><p>Anne got up first and took their mugs into the kitchen before padding back to the living room.</p><p>“I’m going to get changed now, you know, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. You could just hang out here if you’d prefer?” Anne said, earnestly.</p><p>“What and miss the show? No thanks.” Ann said, with mischief in her tone.</p><p>“You’re awful!” Anne clicked her tongue. “Filthy.”</p><p>Anne left the room and a minute or two later Ann followed, she stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. She watched as Anne got her gym kit out and start getting changed. Her breathing deepened when Anne pulled her shorts on and rummaged around in her drawer, topless, looking for a shirt.</p><p>“Anne.” Ann said softly.</p><p>“Mmm?” Anne said, not turning round, still hunting for her favourite gym vest.</p><p>Ann quietly moved to the bed. “Anne!” She repeated.</p><p>Anne turned round this time, slightly concerned at the urgency in Ann’s voice until she saw her, sprawled out on her bed, her eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I… I don’t think I can wait all afternoon.” She said, her voice cracking. She spread her legs on the bed and undid the button on her jeans before shoving her hand inside them.</p><p>Anne’s nipples hardened immediately causing Ann to gasp as she watched it happen.</p><p>Ann started to move her hand inside her underwear, slowly rubbing herself, never taking her eyes off Anne. Anne was frozen on the spot, transfixed with her mouth open. Wetness rushing to her core, blood roaring in her ears.  </p><p>“Are you going to just watch or do you want to join in?” Ann whispered, her hand speeding up as she closed her eyes and moaned.</p><p>Anne snapped out of it, she clambered on top of Ann and kissed her, hard.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?” Anne breathed. She undid Ann’s zipper and pulled her jeans down her legs, discarding them on the floor. She groaned when she saw how wet Ann’s knickers were already, her hand still moving inside them. She looped her fingers into the waistband and slowly, teasingly, pulled them down. She kissed a path from Ann’s ankle slowly up towards the inside of her thigh, causing her to squirm the closer she got to where she needed her most.</p><p>Ann pulled her hand away and gripped onto the sheets as Anne’s hot breath tickled her centre. Anne hovered there for a few seconds, enjoying how wild it drove Ann and savouring this moment. The moment just before things started, the moment full of anticipation and excitement and possibility. She held out for as long as she could but soon relented, she pushed Ann’s folds apart with her mouth and kissed her, her nose just nudging the base of Ann’s clit.</p><p>“Ah. Anne!” Ann cried out.</p><p>“Mmm. So wet for me already.” Anne said, satisfied as she licked a path from Ann’s entrance right up to her clit. “You are perfect.” Her breath hot on Ann’s core.</p><p>Ann grabbed the back of Anne’s head, her fingers threading through her dark hair, moaning as she pressed Anne’s mouth into her.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I love you.” Anne said, her voice vibrating right through Ann’s core.</p><p>She kissed Ann’s clit again, before wrapping her lips around it and taking it into her warm mouth.</p><p>“Anne!” Ann cried out, her hips instantly rising into the air.</p><p>Anne hummed in delight as she gently sucked Ann’s clit over and over. Ann desperately tried to grind herself further into Anne’s mouth, wanting more as Anne held her hips steady against the bed.</p><p>A surge of arousal rushed to Ann’s centre as she began to approach her peak. Anne moaned in delight as she felt it on her face, she sped up her rhythm, lightly brushing Ann’s clit with her flat tongue before taking it into her mouth again.</p><p>Ann’s orgasm snuck up on her, “I’m gonna…” Was all Ann could manage as her whole body curled forwards, crying out loudly as her release coursed through her veins. She whimpered as each wave crashed into her over and over. Anne’s warm mouth working her through it. Her hips bucked against Anne’s face until she eventually fell back onto the bed.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” She breathed, her eyes closed.</p><p>Anne smiled, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She placed two soft kisses on both thighs, got up and put the rest of her clothes back on while Ann snoozed.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ann came round. “Why do you have your clothes on?” She asked, her voice still groggy from sleep.</p><p>“I’m going to the gym!” Anne replied resolutely.</p><p>“But, I want to taste you.” Ann whined.</p><p>“Well, Miss Walker, you’ll just have to wait until later.” Anne winked and left the room.</p><p>“You’re incorrigible!” Ann shouted after her as she slowly dragged herself out of bed. Her body still tingling from her orgasm. “I don’t have anything to wear!” Whined Ann.</p><p>“Nonsense. I saw a pair of leggings in your suitcase. No excuses!” Anne shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>Anne opened the passenger door for Ann, winking as she walked round to the driver’s side. Ann immediately had flashbacks of Anne fucking her senseless with the strap in the back seat. <em>Good lord.</em> She lowered herself in and laughed as Anne revved the engine. <em>This car is still ridiculous.</em> They drove in comfortable silence, Anne’s palm resting on Ann’s thigh until they reached the gym. Anne raced up the stairs and practically fell through the front doors in excitement. Ann had to smile, this woman was ridiculous. Ridiculous and perfect.</p><p>Anne popped into the office just to make sure nothing had gone wrong during the few days she’d been away. She couldn’t for the life of her remember the last time she took 3 days off work but she’d have happily taken 3 more if Ann had asked. She was a good influence on her, she reminded Anne to slow down a bit. Plus the sex. God the sex was good. <em>Concentrate Anne. </em></p><p>She dumped her bag and wandered into the main gym, saying hello to everyone she passed before settling over in the weights section. She waved Ann over.</p><p>“Darling, do you want to do some sets with me?” Anne said as she loaded up the barbell with plates.</p><p>“Actually, I think I’m going to go on that spin bike again. You know, for old time’s sake.” Ann replied. She was too shattered from the trip away to want to lift anything heavy, besides, she could sit and watch Anne from the bike.</p><p>“Ok! I promise I won’t be longer than an hour.” Anne said.</p><p>Ann climbed onto the saddle, wincing as she realised her thighs were a little sore from the way they went at it over the last few days. She set the resistance to low and began peddling, her head swimming thinking back to that fateful day she wandered into this gym and sat on this bike. She peddled for 10 minutes before it hit her. <em>Fuck. I’m actually enjoying this.</em> She shook her head and smiled in disbelief.</p><p>Anne was busy working on her form doing weighted squats, sweat gathered on her forehead as she got lower to the floor with each rep. She glanced over at Ann in the mirror but she wasn’t looking at her, she was concentrating on her pace.</p><p>“Hmm.” Anne said under her breath. She re-racked the barbell and switched the plates, loading it up for overhead presses. She bent her knees and lifted the barbell, holding it flush against her chest. She held her breath as she began to lift it and then exhaled loudly as she pressed it over her head, her arms straightening before bringing it back down to rest against her chest. She sneakily glanced again at Ann and saw her head was firmly fixed in her direction. <em>Excellent. </em></p><p>She did it again, only when she pressed the barbell over her head and exhaled, she let out a soft moan before dropping the barbell back down again. She caught Ann this time, staring at her body, her eyes dark. <em>Well, well, well. </em>Again she raised the barbell over her head and moaned louder this time. She instantly saw Ann get off the bike and just as she racked the barbell, Ann appeared in front of her.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Anne drawled.</p><p>Ann was breathing heavily, her eyes positively feral. She grabbed Anne’s wrist and pulled her out of the room. Anne giggled as Ann dragged her downstairs and pushed her into the changing rooms and into one of the shower cubicles, locking it behind them.</p><p>“That was rude.” Anne playfully said, her face still glistening with sweat.</p><p>“Shut up and fuck me.” Ann breathed, launching herself at Anne, kissing her hard and grabbing at her clothes. “Mmm.” She said against her lips as she pulled at her shorts.</p><p>Anne pushed Ann flush into the tiled wall, causing a moan to escape her lips. She tore off Ann’s top and traced her hand down into the waistband of her leggings before dipping her hand lower until it reached her damp thatch of hair.</p><p>“You are so wet for me. You are so perfect.” Anne breathed into Ann’s ear. She traced her hand over her core, angling the base of her palm against Ann’s clit. Ann grabbed onto Anne’s shoulders and pulled her closer, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Put your fingers inside me.” She pleaded.</p><p>Anne let out a deep groan and moved her hand lower, her fingers feeling the warmth of Ann’s aching core before she slowly pushed two fingers into her. They both moaned at the feeling. Anne tried to move her hand but the angle wasn’t right, it was awkward bending her wrist and she couldn’t get close enough. She gently pulled her fingers out, causing Ann to whine at the loss.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Ann said, eyes half closed.</p><p>“Hold on to me.” Anne said as she bent to lift Ann up, Ann instinctively wrapped her legs around Anne’s waist, locking her ankles behind her back. Ann smoothed over Anne’s strong arms, tensing as she held her weight.</p><p>“Mmm. You are so fucking sexy when you do that.” Ann said, hot in Anne’s ear.</p><p>Anne pulled back to look at her, she kept eye contact as she pressed Ann back into the wall behind them, holding her there as she lowered her right hand back into Ann’s leggings and straight back into her wetness.</p><p>“Ah, fuck.” Ann cried out as Anne pushed her fingers inside her.</p><p>Anne lined the back of her hand up with her hips, so that she could thrust them deeper and harder with her bodyweight. Ann’s breathing was getting heavier, she could feel the tiled wall imprinting into her back she was pressed so tightly against it. Anne was fucking her harder and harder until they both heard the sound of the changing room door. They immediately stilled and looked at each other, Anne’s fingers still knuckle deep inside Ann. A small, devilish smile appeared on Anne’s lips, “Shh.” She whispered as she slowly pulled her fingers out and back in again. Ann arched her eyebrows as Anne continued to slowly fuck her while she battled to keep quiet. Her breathing began to pick up and as Anne mischievously swiped her clit, she let out the tiniest whimper. Anne stilled. Ann clutched onto her shoulders tightly and whispered, “Please don’t stop.”</p><p>Anne couldn’t deny her. Who could deny Ann Walker? She slowly teased Ann’s clit with her thumb before driving her fingers back into her slowly. Ann closed her eyes, she just needed to stay quiet until this person fucked off. Anne could tell this was a losing battle, even with the best will in the world, Ann couldn’t be quiet while being fucked. This she knew. She kissed her, swallowing her breathy moans as she resumed her pace while continuing to lightly brush Ann’s clit with every thrust. Ann’s body began to tense. She was close. Suddenly they both heard the glorious sound of the changing room door shutting and Anne sped up immediately.</p><p>Ann cried out, “Fuck, I’m… Oh fuck.” She let out another moan. “I’m coming.”</p><p>Anne thrust into her with her whole body weight until Ann tipped over the edge, clutching Anne’s body everywhere she could.</p><p>When she stilled, Anne set her down. “You know this just broke so many rules in my gym.” Anne laughed, kissing Ann’s face softly, her breathing still heavy, her eyes still closed. She mumbled incoherently like someone who had just been thoroughly shagged up against a wall.</p><p>“Ann.” Anne broke through her mental fog</p><p>“Mmm?” Ann opened her eyes and looked at Anne, she smiled and held her handsome face in her hands.</p><p>“Does this mean..?” Anne looked at the floor.</p><p>“What, Anne?” Ann looked concerned.</p><p>“No. Forget it.” Anne brushed it off.</p><p>“Anne? What is it?” Ann was worried now.</p><p>“Does this mean you’re going to sign up for our annual membership?” Anne said, breaking into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“You are a beast, Anne Lister!” Ann said, laughing with her, playfully smacking her arm.</p><p> </p><p>They cleaned themselves up and headed back upstairs, avoiding the gaze of anyone who may have seen them go into those showers 40 minutes ago. Anne lead her to the office, where they sat on the couch. That infamous couch.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ann asked as Anne rummaged around in the desk drawers.</p><p>“Ah. Here it is!” She looked positively giddy as she flopped down next to her. She thrust a clipboard, paper and a pen into Ann’s hands.</p><p>“What is…?” Ann began to say until she saw the writing. <em>New Membership Application Form</em></p><p>Ann looked up at Anne’s face, positively beaming.</p><p>Ann laughed, “You are in so much trouble for this later.” She said as she began to fill out her details.</p><p>“Oh I do hope so.” Anne replied, laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for coming along for the ride! Honestly, thank you for all your comments, suggestions and encouragement! You are the greatest. ❤</p><p>I am open to doing another spin off from this universe, I just need to come up with some good ideas first. </p><p>Cheers! 🤘🏼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>